The Last Ghostly Adventure
by KZValentine4777
Summary: The Ghost gang are caught will PAC-MAN save them successfully or not? will they have there bodies back? will Pinky regret her mistakes to Pac? is this the last ghostly adventure? find out here
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fanfiction story I hope you all like it**

 **I should've wrote this story a long time ago but I don't know how to put a story in But right now I just wanna say have fun with my story**

 **Netherworld**

Betrayus: Ugh! How come the Pac-pest knew all my plans! our ghost were too sneaky to possessed those low fat turkey burgers without a single Pac-worlder knowing!

Buttocks: correction "my plans", the only zee PAC-MAN knew az if theres a spy in the walls

Behind Betrayus's throne, The Ghost Gang were overhearing the conversation

Clyde: were doom

Blinky: yeah for once Clyde's right

Inky: we should stop helping the lemon ball

Blinky: well hello what about our bodies

Pinky: yeah what about my date?

a sudden silence froze up, while Blinky and Inky giving each other smirky smiles

and trying to hold there laughter

Pinky: what?

They burst out

Blinky and Inky: Hahahahaha

Inky: you-you think the lemonball will ask you out hahaha

Pinky: he would…

Blinky: hahaha Pinky you've had your hopes too high for him

Clyde was just standing there in silence because Inky and Blinky forgot about Pinky's rage..

While they laugh Pinky was just fuelling her rage meter

her pupils are now blue fiery flames and her fist clench and she is making the teapot noise

Clyde gone out through a wall ,Inky started patting Blinky's back,but it was to late…

Pinky: so you two think its funny to play my feelings huh

Inky: Uh-oh she's gonna blow!

Pinky started punching them both right in the face pulling Blinky's swag-ish hair off

Blinky: no not my hair! I just got that bummed Mercy! I give up Im sorry!

Blinky gone out the room

as for Inky ,Pinky stretched him like a rubber band and shot him right about the wall

Inky: oh come on the regeneration station is itchy whenever I regenerate

Pinky: well you've earned it

Inky is nothing but ghostly eyes

Betrayus: what was that?

Pinky: uh-oh Pinky

Pinky gone out as well luckily she didn't get caught

Inky: ugh its your fault now your wanna be boyfriend will be clueless

Betrayus: theres no one here

Buttocks: ugh seems like the "spies" heard us

Betrayus: oh foz-nozell

Buttocks: hihihihi don't worry will know them soon, as you can see this is the solution

As holds a small camera with a microphone with the super glue "ghost stickum"

Betrayus: spycam?

Buttocks: yep you didn't know I started planning thiss for 3 nights ,I put spycams on all our minions well that was tiring… but you can see your ghosts onto this screen

turn on the big framed TV and can see all of the doings of the ghostly allies

Betrayus: woo-hoo my plan will work this time know all we had to this is to say the plan to all of our minions and see who betrays us

Buttocks: actually thats a good plan…

*SPEAKERS* ATTENTION ALL GHOSTLY MINIONS GROUP UP ON THE BACK OF MY CASTLE NOW!

Blinky: ugh what is it this time

As all guardians, tentacle ghosts , fire and ice ghosts, specters, and minions all group in a area, Betrayus make his speech…

Betrayus: attention all ghostly minions we may lost many battles but we shall still have hope on our triumph…

Blinky: somethings not right here

Inky: yeah all of a sudden he acts like a genuine leader

Betrayus: I have a plan, you ghosts slime Pac-world in 15 minutes

Blinky: well you heard Betrayus we've got 15 minutes

Clyde: I don't like this

Pinky: oh shush lets go tell my Paccums

as the ghost gang talk they didn't knew that was listening to their conversation…

Buttocks: hehehehe I got you now traitors

 **Well that's the end of the chapter hope you guys like I'll try to make chapter 2 as fast as I can**

 **Oh my god what will happen to the ghost gang…**


	2. Chapter 2: Caught slime blob

**sup guys heres my second chapter, and Im sorry about the error on my previous chapter the guy talking to Betrayus was obviously so…**

 **about my story, I actually made this story while I was sleeping like daydreaming it has a bad ending for Pac…I usually cry all night… but it was worth it not to forget the story**

 **oh yeah sorry for grammar or spelling errors my bad Im not that good at writing Im only good at imaginating it so…**

 **Enjoy :3**

as the ghost gang enter the portal to pac-world,Buttocks was focusing at there voices and place to go

Buttocks: Betrayus! Betrayus! Betrayus! I think I found the traitors

Betrayus: you mean I found them

Buttocks: pfft whatever your selfishness

Betrayus: well then lets send in the ghost guards to capture them, well anyway its Fluffy's feeding time

Buttocks: no no no (playful tone) lets not do that I have a better plan

Betrayus: oh really what is it?

as Buttocks whisper the punishment to Betrayus, the ghost gang flew out of the maze to find Pac, the ghost gang were tired of floating through the city to see where Pac or his buddies went they checked everywhere the roundhouse, the school, the lab, and the park until they found them in the most obvious place… Pac-it-in burgers

Blinky: oh come we've been circling around for minutes and there just here eating burgers?!

Clyde: at least we exercised

Inky: shut up Clyde were ghost we don't have fats

Clyde: oh you sure I look more thinner than I used to

Pinky slapped her forehead because of Clyde's sayings

Pinky: oh shush lets go tell my Paccums

as they were about to tell Pac about Betrayus's plan, Pac and his friends stood up and a unfamiliar pink female with oval shaped circle and with one book wrapped around her arms approaches…

Spiral: hmm looks like I will have a girlfriend after all (Spiral speaking to himself)

as Spiral approaching the girl with built confidence, the girl skip over him

Spiral: wait what? Who she winking at? (speaking in mind)

as Spiral turn around he saw the girl talking to his best friend, Pac..

Fushia: hi my names Fushia

Pac: um hello

Pac doesn't know what to do or what to say or what to think, all he thinks is Spirals grudge jealousy face…

Spiral: oh come on every girl in school like Pac but my buddy always say no to there dates and parties, hmm I wonder why he say no to every girl in school or outside school ,it seems like that he was reserving his heart to someone else… but who?

Cylindria: hmm I don't know Spiral but I can tell shes special

Spiral: what the heck Cyli I wasn't talking to you

Cylindria: I know you just keep talking to yourself but, whoever Pac reserving his heart for is special to.. him

Fuschia: so you're the PAC-MAN right?

Pac: yes

Fushia: wow so I was wondering that theres a party this Saturday and hoping to you know join me and accompany me?

As they were talking the ghost gang were listening in the bushes…

Inky: huh looks like your boyfriend is off the market

Pinky: don't even think about it

Pinky was listening the conversation of the two carefully..

Fushia: party or not?

Pac: hehehe sorry Im not the guy your looking for

Fushia: what why not?

Pac: Im not the person you want to "bang" with Im not that kind of guy

Pinky was relief that her Paccums was loyal even though there not even dating for real…

Fushia: wow…

as awkward it is, Fushia began speaking…

Fuschia: I…..HATE YOU!

By the time she scream she whack her book at Pac's face and and to the head ,Spiral tried to help by giving her the bear hug but whacks Spirals face unconscious and Cylindria was frighten…as Pac stood up he said…

Pac: hey pls I don't want to hurt you we can still be friends?

as she stare angrily at Pac

Fuschia: FRIENDS THIS!

Fuschia kick Pac in the balls, and Pac couldn't stand up as she wack him continuously

Pac: ahh! Are you crazy!? Stop!

Pinky: oh no my poor Paccums!

Pinky got out of the bush and slimed Fuschia right on her hair scaring her as she ran away

Pinky: are you okay Paccums?

Pac: yeah ugh Im fine..(groaning painfully)

Pinky: Oh she will pay for this

As Pinky flew she left her ghostly brothers to Pac

Inky: oh that hurts

Cyli: I'll get the ice bag…

Pinky: where's the dumbfounded girl

Pinky saw her hiding in a trash can near a steep hill and a mud puddle at the end made Pinky a devious plan for hurting her loyal Paccums, Pinky pushed the trashcan down to the steep hill

Fushia: hey whats going on!?

Pinky: hurt Pac again and I'll slime you

Fushia: no pls I take it back pls Mercy!

Pinky: mercy this!

As the trashcan rolled down the hill it went straight to the mud puddle and hit the tree

Pinky: hahahaha that'll teach her

Pinky flew back to her Paccums

Pac: shit that fucking hurts

Pinky: are you okay Paccums?

Pac: yap when ya came

Pinky giggle and winked at Pac , causing Pac to blush

Spiral: man that girl was crazy…

Cylindria: yap I was too scared to save you Pac sorry…

Pac: well its alright Pinky came

Pac fist-bump Pinky

Inky: oh yeah we have news for yas

Pac: new plan?

Inky: yep

Clyde: its actually weird

Blinky: yeah Betrayus feels like a genuine leader

Pac: woah that is weird

Spiral: I bet his planning on something else but what?

Pinky: all ghosts are about to slime this entire city

Pac: well not that Im here

Cylindria: my PSC is ready

Spiral: mine too

Pac: thanks guys

as the ghost gang flew off they returned to the netherworld with a surprise…

Buttocks: hello you four what'cha been doing lately we said 15 mins and we have 7 mins left before invasion…

Clyde: umm.. migrating….

Buttocks: capture those traitors!

Ghost gang: AHHHHHH!

 **That's the end of the chapter tell me what you think guys?**

 **I'll do chapter 3 on the next day**


	3. Chapter 3: a ghostly prank or not?

**Hi guys if you read my sotry with an anonymous person talking still I don't know why my computer keeps on erasing his name whenever I published it I try to outmaneuver my computer to make his name show up or if you guys have any suggestion to tell…**

 **Pls support me guys….**

as the ghost gang are surrounded by hatred of their friends Clyde speak up…

Clyde: we didn't betray you guys

Blinky: yeah come on glookey your pal Blinks need ya suggestion

Glookey: I suggest… to feed you to Fluffy!

Pinky: *gulp*

Blinky: if you think we betray you… PROVE IT!

Buttocks: you want so see PROOF! Well here it is!

as Buttocks press the remote the wide screen tv shows Inky, Blinky and Clyde talking to Pac after the "Fuschia" incident and telling Betrayus's decoyed plan…just as then Pinky have a plan

Pinky: well hello its obvious I was not with them I mean Im too smart of thinking about not helping the yellow-pest

The ghost gang understand her plan, just as Betrayus enters the scene

Betrayus: oh really? (smirky tone)

as Betrayus snatch the remote away Buttock's hand he turn on a new reply showing Pinky rescuing Pac from crazy Fuschia as she chase Fuschia away and slimed her in the trash…as on that scene he paused the video

Pinky: there's nothing wrong sliming a pac-worlder

Betrayus: oh there's nothing wrong about that not at all but maybe this is it…

as Betrayus play the clip again he heard Pinky saying…

Pinky on tv: hurt Pac again and I'll slime you

Fushia: mercy!

Pinky on tv: mercy in this!

Betrayus turns off the tv snapped his fingers, and ghost guards surround the ghost gang and leading them to there cells and locking

Betrayus: hihihi think that pink ghost fooled my plan not a chance

Buttocks: my plan…

As so the ghost gang are behind bars they regret everything well except for Pinky…

Blinky: ugh I regret helping him

Inky: yeah me too

Pinky: hey at least will get our bodies back in…

Blinky: BODIES BACK! BODIES BACK! YOU MEAN BACK IN JAIL!?

As Blinky scream Clyde burst out crying

Clyde: oh (sob) pls stop screaming its tearing me apart!

Ghost guard 1: speaking of tearing apart Betrayus has a great punishment for you guys

Ghost guard 2: yeah quite a show to watch

Blinky: what is it?

Ghost guard 1: well I don't wanna spoil you but Betrayus will trap you down to our slime coliseum with 3 dragons

Blinky: oh o-o

Clyde: were all gonna die!

Inky slapped Clyde's face to calm down

Inky: put yourself together!

*BLOWHORN*

Ghost guard 2: finally Im hungry

Ghost guard 1: come on lets got to Ogle's

The ghost guards left the jail keeps unguarded for break time…

Pinky: don't worry guys Paccums will save us

Blinky: ugh pls stop it Pinky

Pinky: stop what?

Inky: your obsession and too high "hopes" for him that will never happen in your dreamland

Blinky: yeah he doesn't even know where caught he was just using us including you mostly

Pinky feel sad about what they say she was thinking maybe their right about Pac using me as she spoken to herself in her mind

Pinky: Im still not believing you Pac accepts us as his friends pls accept him too

as Blinky and Inky felt sorry for what they said to Pinky all the teasing moments… they felt bad

Blinky: Im sorry Pinky

Inky: yeah me too

The ghost gang made a promising hug not to fight again…

Ghost guard 3: lights off!

Blinky: goodnight guys

Inky; goodnight

Pinky: night

Clyde was already sleeping…

As the ghosts gang slept on the hot floor of the surface of the netherworld they knew they will do everything as a family together

PAC-IT-IN BURGERS (nighttime).

Spiral: well that was extremely rude they told us Betrayus has a slime attack

Cylindria: yeah like 1 hr 43 mins ago

Pac: well maybe Betrayus canceled the plan

Cylindria: if he canceled it why didn't they told us

Pac: maybe they thought were smart enough to know that Betrayus canceled a plan for the first time, I have bad feeling he's planning something else but what?

Spiral: maybe just forget about it

Pac: well sorry to keep you guys waiting

Spiral: eh its okay Pacstar its summer anyways

Cylindria: bruh 1 week before school

Pac: well lets get some Z's guys

Cylindria: yep

as Pac enter his dorm room he really felt suspicious about the ghost gang's prank or not, but he to himself didn't felt like a prank even when Pinky is mad about the Fuschia which made Pac giggled in the inside and proud to have her

Pac: (speaking to mind to himself) today made me feel special because of Pinky she made me feel special

As Pac smiled goofily thinking about Pinky or even talking to her and have collect courage to fist bump her when she avenge Pac

Pac: (speaking in mind) snap it out Pac! You cant tell her how you feel!

Secretly Pac wasn't in love with Pinky when they first met the only reason he said yes just to let he and his buddies out, but throughout all the adventures he gone through he kinda fall in love with Pinky secretly without letting her know but deep inside Pac he really want to tell that special pink ghost that he truly loves her back but…

Pac: (speaking in mind) but I cant tell her she might be crazy and lovable over me and will always wanna see me but that's good… the bad thing is that she will have more chances to be spotted by Betrayus's slug cams

But Pac knew he had to wait for that day to come

Pac: hmm guess I'll wait for that day to come Pinky…

Spiral: umm who ya talking to?

Pac: AH! Spiral don't scare me like that

Spiral: he he he sorry I was just asking on who ya talking to?  
Pac: um no one….

Spiral: your weirding me out Pac..

As Spiral goes to the bathroom to take a bath Pac rested on his bed closing his eyes and hugging the pillow beside him making him feel like sleeping next to Pinky with snuggles, Pac sure loves that…as well Pinky the ghost was dreaming about Pac

(coincidence their dreams are connected to each other because of thinking about themselves too much but they don't know that it was their own shared dream)

 **thats it for chapter 3 I'l**

 **l do chapter 4 on the next day**

 **thanks guys :D**


	4. Chapter 4: dream to nowhere

**Hehehe sorry to keep you waiting guys a party just show up on my house and I was tired to do some fanfic**

 **Unknown place, unknown time**

As Pac stands on a silver shined ground road with weird pointy silver houses (cones)

Pac: what the. Where am I? Spiral? Cyli? Pinky? Guys I aint playing games

While Pacman was looking for his friends, he heard marching footsteps... as Pac tried to find a place to hide, He went to an alley and hid on the shadows as the marching footsteps approach Pac saw what he want to see least…

Pac: what! The pointy heads! How did I got here? (whispered to himself)

As Pac was confused on how the hell he gone to the pointy heads planet he was about to connect to SirC

but his wristwatch wasn't at his wrist for the whole time

Pac: oh no how will I get outta here

As Pac speaks to himself he heard airplanes nearby… he climb to a ladder to the rooftop and saw spaceships

Pac: yes I can go home with that

As Pac sneak on the security guard he notice and remembered the face of the guard

Pac: oh jeez its Tip!

(Tip is the guy from season 2, Pac met him on a cosmic galactic race where they almost lost and got ditch by their front seat buddy but the two eventually work together and in the end they become "frenemies" since they are enemies)

As Pac skipped over Tip and was about to go to a spaceship, he eventually heard a familiar male voice…

?: son, over here

Pac: oh my PAC BERRIES!

As Pac tried to keep quiet of his excitement there he see his Mom and Dad healthy and ok

Pac: mom dad is that really you?

Zac: oh its us son we are all happy to see you grow up right dear?

Sunny: get out of the way Zaccy I want to see our son

As Sunny squishes Pac's face Pac couldn't resist laughing

Pac: hehehe stop it mom :D

Sunny: oh look how big you are

Zac: well we quite miss a lot of him dear

Sunny: we sure have

As they cherish there families united again a loud voice broke the moment

Tip: Pac?

Pac: Tip my friend hows it going?

Tip: look Pac were friends but I don't want to be disintegrated by Apex…so…Im sorry my friend

Tip sounded the alarm but said…

Tip: here Pac I'll let you take them but I wont stop unless someone else is stopping you

Tip threw over the cell keys to Pac to free his parents, before Tip left he gave a smile and a wink to Pac

as Pac unlocks the cell door pointy head armies are advancing at them

Pointy head commander: get em!

As Zac grab hold to his son and wife they make a run for it to the spaceships

As they gone through Zac got hit by a pointy head blaster

Zac: OH!

Pac: DAD!

As Pac saw his dads wound on his shoulder its time for…

Pac: PAC-ATTACK!

As Pac chew his Ice berry he froze all pointy head armies well except for Tip, Pac gave a wink and Tip winked back, as Pac carried his father into the spaceship his mother already know how to drive one of the ships

As Pac rested he still wonders on how he gone to the pointy heads planet which creep him out but with his parents by his side made him satisfied

Zac: thank you son

Pac: no problem dad

As it was 4 hrs left to go back to there home planet his dad shouted…

Zac: SON HOW COULD YOU!

Pac: what did I do father?

Zac: from all the girls on the world you fell in love with a PINK GHOST?!

Pac: but dad shes different she makes me feel special

Zac: I don't want my daughter-in-law to be a ghost

Pac: pls dad…trust me shes good….

Zac: TRUST YOU! TRUST YOUUU! NO NO NO I WONT LET MY SON MARRYING A…

As Zac shouted to Pac endlessly the screamings of his dad are fading and fading and fading and fading

then went **Black out**

as Pac woken up from a half good half bad dream he looked sweaty

Spiral: whoa Pacstar you alright bro you look sweaty

Pac: yeah Spiral Im fine, any ghosts attacks yet?

Spiral: nope its kinda weird though

As Pac looked confused he knew what had to be done…

Spiral: where you going?  
Pac: uh nowhere Spiral

Spiral: well okay then…

As Pac gone through the door he jugged to the tennis court up to the Maze 256

Pac: well I should tell her how I feel no more hiding secrets

As Pac went to the portal he gone through the netherworld and walk to talk to the pink ghost he secretly loves…

 **Well that's it for chapter 4 I'll try to do chapter 5 next :D**


	5. Chapter 5: slime coliseum

**Well guys heres chapter 5 and for yo information guys my school will start soon so my updates may be not soon enough…but enjoy :3**

 **Netherworld jail keeps**

*clang clang clang clang*

Ghost guard 2: wake up sleepy heads it showtime

Ghost guard 3: hehehe I'll get the the popped baby roaches (as in Pop-corn in the netherworld)

As the ghost gang woke up they knew its their day…

As Blinky looks furiously raged to the ghost guard ,Clyde being scared ,Inky with the sad depression…

Pinky mostly gave a saddened face thinking her Paccums never came she even knew he wont come because he doesn't know al she could think of is without saying goodbye to her PAC-MAN…

Speaking of which…

as Pac looked everywhere for the pink ghost he noticed something strange…

Pac: hmm I wonder where every ghosts are? They may be attacking Pac-opulis again, better go check…

as Pac contacted his bestfriend Spiral to his phone to make sure everything is ok

Spiral: oh hey Pacster wassup? What'chu been up to lately?

Pac: um nothing Spiral its just that are there any ghosts invading Pac-world lately?

Spiral: no there's no ghosts attacks… and why are you asking?

Pac: nothing

Spiral: ok where are you?

Pac: in the park

Spiral: if you are in the park how come you don't know ghosts are attacking or not?

Pac:…. O-O

Spiral: hello Pacster? I know you can hear me, Where are you?

as Pac tries to stay silent… then a lava wave broke down the silence

Spiral: hey is that the sound of LAVA!

Pac: what pfft no it's the warm air in the beautiful park

Spiral: oh really? Because Im walking through the park and didn't see you

Pac: I got out and went for a snack…

Spiral: Pacster your lying seriously where are you?

as Pac was about to answer he heard ghostly minions screaming

Spiral: hey your in the NETHERWORLD?! You can't go there alone Pac

As Pac was afraid to say anything he hang up

Spiral: hello Pacster hello?

*phone* pls try your call later

Spiral: whats he up to? Better tell Cyli…

As Spiral call Cyli to know whats going on, the ghost gang are thrown roughly in the coliseum

Blinky: ugh not cool!

Inky: ouch that hurt

*ghosts applauding* Kill em! Kill em! Kill em! Kill em!

Betrayus: silence! As you all know the traitorous ghosts

Crowd: Boo!  
as the crowds boo and make the ghost gang feel worst a slug dog seller threw slugs to the four

Blinky: are you kidding me!

One slug dog gone to Pinky's face but she didn't care at all, as oone slug dog balanced itself to Clyde's big head Clyde then lean back and shot the slugdog right in his mouth

Inky: are you kidding me Clyde

Clyde: hey Im hungry and this might be my last meal

Inky: ugh cant you believe that Pinky?... Um PinkY?  
Pinky: just let him do what he wanna do Its our last day

Blinky: woah woah woah woah wo-o-o-oh did my ears deceive me? Pinky you act strange

Pinky:…

As the ghost gang talked the cages of the one eyed dragon opened

Blinky: its been nice meeting you guys

Inky: same here

As the ghost gang look frighten enough, a curious PAC-MAN was trying to find where the noise are coming from

Pac: whats with the commotion? And emptiness of the ghost houses?

As Pac gone straight to the noise he heard he figured out from a coliseum full of slimed covered by it, as he got closer he saw on the main entrance poster…

*PUNISHMENT of Inky Blinky PINKY and Clyde Vs. 3 fire breathing dragons

GAME ON!*

Pac: oh no Betrayus knew

As Pac rushed to the entrance there he saw the whole coliseum filled with flaming ashes to different corners and applauding minions, Pac chew a Ice Pac power berry and at that moment he saw Pinky cornered by 2 flaming dragons, Pac added a speed berry to protect Pinky

Pinky: oh Paccums where are you when I needed you the most..(frightening sad tone)

As Pinky knew its her final day she closed her eyes, but a loud voice called out her name

Pac: PINKY NO!

As Pinky opened her eyes she could not believe on what she saw..

Pinky: Paccums you came :D

As Pac forms a Ice shield and blew his minty frosty breath to the dragons and make em go away

Pinky: oh Paccums

As Pinky knew that Pac was coming Pinky gave him a hug for coming, Pac blush and said…

Pac: umm hehehe glad to help you could let go (blushy tone)

Pinky let go of the hug and Betrayus commented…

Betrayus: so that pink ghost she loves you… I should have killed her myself!

Pac: lay a finger to her and I'll smash your eyeballs

Betrayus: MINIONS ATTACK THE PAC-PEST AND DON'T LET A SINGLE GHOST GANG ESCAPE!

Pac: COME AT ME!

as Pac leaped out to gobble and freeze ghosts and monsters, Buttocks had a mischiveious plan…

 **so guys I got my imagination maximized for the next chapter I hope**

 **hey if you guys have instagram follow me and I'll follow you ( wink ) and you can even ask about questions or request for a new chapter if u like… so pls follow me :D**

 **\\(o-o)/**

 **| | FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM: ArtisticPinkySpeedy47 :D**

 **/ \**


	6. Chapter 6: safe from netherworld

**Sup guys it didn't take long to publish a new chapter since Im getting the hang of it but school is coming tun tun tun tun! Its may take effect on how long I will publish a new story nor chapter…**

Blinky: wow you-you really came for us

Pac: well a deal is a deal, you'll get your bodies soon

Inky: woah really

Clyde: yey I'll have feet again

Pinky: really Paccums

Pac: um yeah

Buttocks: not certainly if not I let you get out of this coliseum!, Behold my new latest potion Triple X!

As Pac was guarding the ghost gang behind his back, Buttocks pour the potion to the three dragons… and left the room foggy and Pac heard a big roar he never heard a roar that loud at his adventures and never felt the ground cracked before

Pac: oh my god what is happening?

Clyde: oh Im scared whatever it is

As the fog cleared up it shows… the 3 dragons mutated, each of them has 3 heads

Blinky: what the heck 3 dragons with 3 heads this is crazy!?

Inky: ugh so much worst than 3 Fluffy's (Cerberus dog and pet poodle of Betrayus) and 3 heads

Mutated dragon 2: *ROAR*

Pac: true that

Pinky: Paccums can you beat them?

As Pinky questioned it's the first time Pac saws Pinky's face in a worriful way, as Pac answered her with confidence

Pac: of course Pinks Im the PAC-MAN

With a heroic smile, which put Pinky a relief

As Pac thinks a strategy to defeat the 3 headed dragons he saw one dragon ticking of Betrayus and the other one to Buttocks

Buttocks: hey I made you strong don't you dare gobble me down

As the 3 headed dragon kept his eyes on Buttocks he then blaze Buttocks on fire leading him to retreat as for Betrayus…

Betrayus: hey I am your supreme overlord! The dictator among ghost! Fear me!

The dragon Betrayus's head off!

Inky: woah didn't expect that

And the headless body of Betrayus walk randomly

As the dragons were busy they looked back in Pac and the ghost gang which is bad timing since they were in the middle of the coliseum

Pac:shit

As the 3 dragons surround them they began filling a fire attack to vanish them!  
Inky: well so much for getting our bodies back…

As Pac tries to find a way to escape it was hopeless they were all surrounded by three headed dragons, Pac felt no hope for the first time as he began holding Pinky's hand(since ghosts doesn't have fingers)

As for Pinky she was surprised for Pac holding her flippers but she then just try to make the moment longer…as the dragons was about to began firing a ship swoop them off before they were vanished

Pac: what the?

Spiral: sup Pacster a busy day in the park huh?

Pac: Spiral Im sorry

Spiral: its ok since you came here rescuing our friends

Cylindria: yeah what friends are for

Pac: hmm thanks guys

Spiral: no prob, WOAH!

Cylindria: oh no we got hit!

Spiral: ugh those dragons seem to freak me what happen to them?

Pac: well Buttocks put a potion called triple X

Inky: which means triple damage

Cylindria: well for the first look I thought you guys were surrounded by 9 dragons then a closer look when we swoop ya in I was surprised

Pac: we cant defeat those dragons we need an antidote

?: PAC-MAN here catch!

As Pac heard his name by a familiar voice he then swooped it a…

Cylindria: whats that?

Pac: it's the antidote!  
Spiral: woah who gave it to you?

Buttler: over here its me Buttler put the potion on the dragons head!

Spiral: Buttler?

Pac: hehe guys let me explain later

All ( except Pac): what!

Pac: hehe off I go

As Pac jumped out he chew a spin berry and go into the middle of the dragons and open the bottled antidote and spin around to make it spill everywhere

Spiral: Smart move Pac!

Inky: hmm rate that 10!

All the ghost gang ( except Inky): Me too!  
since Pac spilled all of the bottled antidote to the 3 dragons, the dragons became a small fire breathing lizard, the little dragons retreated Pac reached out the antidotes cover and bottled one dragon inside the bottle

Pacerchini swoops in front of Pac

Spiral: your gonna keep that thing?

Pac: hey its kinda cute you know

Cylindria: eh

Pac hops in

Pac: whoa wait

Buttler jumps in

Spiral: is there something you wanna tell us?

Inky: yeah US

Pac: later guys when we got out

As they exit though the portal

Buttocks's eyes were watching their triumph…

Buttocks: oh you four will pay and you mostly BROTHER DEAREST!

As the ghost fighting team got out from the netherworld Spiral speak up..

Spiral: ehem so why Buttler is with us?  
Pac: well umm hes another spy for Betrayus

Spiral: and you trust him

Pac: yeah I can see the good in him remember that dance with him? ( nerd is the word)

Spiral: hmm your right

Pac: and another spy to know that the ghost gang are ok, well we all deserve a rest Buttler mind resting in Sir C's place

Buttler: yes PAC-MAN

Spiral: even Sir C knows?

Pac: yeah , and Inky, Blinky and Clyde you stay with Cylindria

Cylindria: what why mines?

Pac: because you don't have a roommate so theres another bunk bed there and a couch and Pinky… you go to my place if you want not that I want you beside me hehehe

Inky in mind: awkward

Pac: *clears throat* because theres a couch there

Pinky: sure , bye guys

All the heroes rested in bed…well except for Pac since he's staring at Pinky halfway through the room

Pac in mind: wow she's so cute when she sleeps, cant wait to surprise her for giving her body back…

The yellow hero slept to prepare for tomorrow…

 **Woot woot! Their getting their bodies back in the next chaptahhhhh!**


	7. Chapter 7: bodies back

**Well from the previous chapter the others found Buttler innocent… here why**

 **In the past he was the spy from Betrayus's group until now he's nothing but a slave to Betrayus's so he gone to Pac's side from the episode "nerd is the word" and "Mission Impacable" Ive seen the good in Buttler… just asking… am I the only one thinking Buttler is a secret spy for Pac throughout? Tell me on the reviews your opinions as well : )**

 **Pac's dorm room 8:30 am**

*alarm clock* Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

As Pac woke up from the sound of his alarm he stared at the loving pink ghost on the couch

Pac: wow the alarm didn't woke her up must have been a rough night for her, better not wake her up yet

Pac stood up and sat next to Pinky, Pac tried to take her hair out of her face but he was too afraid to wake her up…

*wristwatch ringing*

Pac quickly took his wristwatch in order not to wake Pinky, Pac looked on the screen and see Sir C calling him Pac accept the call and answered…

Pac: um hello Sir C is the repository in your lab?

Sir C: yes Pac my boy I successfully transport it to my lab while you were fighting in the slime coliseum last night, I'm about to start with Buttler first as a test… don't tell him

Pac: wait what do you mean test? The repository is not functioning well?

Sir C: no maybe all I'm saying is just a test ok lad no worries

Pac: ok but could you guys pls wait me there before you start the test

Sir C: certainly, Fuzzbits no that's not food!

Pac hangs up and took a ball pen and a piece of paper saying…

"Pinky I'll be gone for while in case you wake up there's snacks in the fridge P.S pls don't go outside and don't let anyone know your here"

Pac tapes the note on the door and before he left he locked the door and put a sign on the doorknob saying " Please do not disturb" just to ensure nobody will not knock while he's gone, he then walked to the halls and see Fushia coming…

Pac in mind: oh jeez by the time I go out

Fushia was heading to his direction and Pac needs to go to Fuschia's direction in order to go to Sir C's lab faster, Pac and Fushia will meet each others point Pac avoids eye contact looks straight down…Fushia then bump Pac on his right shoulder and trapped her hand in his shoulder whispering…

Fushia: you think you broke my heart? No you made me stronger and soon I will have revenge on you Pac whoever you love I'll punish her

Pac: let go off me

Pac took out Fushia's hand all a way to his shoulder and speed walked to the end of the hall…

Fushia: bitter…

Pac walked down the stairs and race to the lab and met with another obstacle…

Skeebo: sup Pac punk!

Pac: Skeebo pls I had no time I had to be somewhere…

Skeebo cut off Pac

Skeebo: now listen up lemon drop you stay away from my girl

Pac: for the last time Skeebo me and Cylindria were just best friends

Skeebo: not her you idiot Im talking about my girl Fushia

Pac: wait Fuschia? Skeebo Im honest to you and to anybody Im not in love with Fushia and she's the one starting the talk

Skeebo: liar

Pac: no I swear if she's is really your girl she's just not that loyal to you man

Skeebo lift Pac up with one arm

Skeebo: what did you just say punk?

Pac: dude pls I don't want to fight

Skeebo: oh don't worry Pac you wont fight I'll do the fighting for you!

Pac closed his eyes as Skeebo was about to punch him but he pause and felt something in his hair

Skeebo: what the what's in my hair

Pac: um a little lizard?

Skeebo: what?

As Pac looks closer he mistakenly that little lizard as the little fire breathing dragon he kept

Pac: hmm must have broke the jar… Skeebo let me go so I can help you !

Skeebo: nope Im not letting you go until you get a taste of AHHHHH!

The little dragon blazed Skeebo's yellow hair into black…

Skeebo: no not my hair AHHH!

Skeebo dropped Pac on the ground and the little dragon dropped on the pavement when Skeebo is running, Pac pick up the little guy and said…

Pac: wow you save me little guy I think I'll just set ya free for an exchange

Pac drop off the dragon to a nearby branch of a tree

Pac: off ya go little fella see ya

As Pac looked away he just took 2 steps away from the little dragon and fly off to Pac's head…

Pac: um? What do you want I let you go

The dragon didn't do any harm to Pac, Pac kept the dragon and began walking to a nearby pizza place and order one slice of pepperoni pizza Pac took out 3 pepperonis and give it to the little dragon and Pac wondering giving him a name…

Pac: hmm I think all call you Ardor (which means burning passion and live imagination)

Pac walked down to the back of the roundhouse where the garden is and highly secretive lab is, Pac then plucked one of his nose hairs

Pac: ouch!

And the scanner approved his DNA when he got down a few steps he raised his left arm for hand scan and approved again the lab door opened and as Pac see Sir C and Buttocks ready for the test

Buttler: hello PAC-MAN good sir would you like a snack?

Pac: Buttler that's enough your free you don't have to be someone else's servant you can accomplish your dreams

Buttler: well I've been dreaming about winning a chess game tournament

Pac: that's the spirit so start acting like a person not a slave

Buttler: yes sir I must do

Pac: oh yeah where's the food

Buttler: right there sir

Pac: perfect *chomp*

Sir C: um Pac mind if I'm asking why is there a little dragon on top of your head?

Pac: oh this is Ardor

Sir C: wow great name

Pac: so shall we start the test?

Sir C: yes were all set, Pac put your handprint on that computer

Pac placed his hand on to the computer analyzing his handprints

*Computer* PAC-MAN analyzing… beep analyzing procedure complete positive PAC-MAN opening repository…

Sir C: now Buttler you can get your body back

Buttler: oh thank you PAC-MAN thank you all!

Pac: oh shucks just get in the repository without you I'll be always thinking if the ghosts gangs dead or not

Buttler goes closer to the repository and sucked the old ghoul in…

*boom clack throb goob*

The repository stop bouncing and spit out Buttler out the room

Buttler: woah!

Pac: I got you!

Buttler: oh thank you PAC-MAN

Pac: no prob how does it feel?

Buttler: I feel great!

Sir C: you sure no symptoms?

Buttler: no I feel normal and ouch…

Pac: you okay?

Buttler: yes Im just hungry…

Pac: lol good thing I didn't ate the food in the fridge, what do you want meat or veggies?

Buttler: I prefer meat

Pac: here try this chicken

Buttler: wow tastes good I want more

Pac: there's more in the fridge

Buttler ran through the fridge

Sir C: woah looks like he's hungry

Pac: hmm Before we give the ghost gang their bodies back lets stock this place up for food

Sir C: as long as you didn't eat it first

Pac: I will control myself don't worry Sir C

Sir C: I'll be calling the food delivery while you get your ghostly friends

Pac walked up to Buttler with a wondering question…

Pac: so Buttler I was wondering what does slug dogs and roach burgers taste like?

Buttler: bitterly salty

Pac: ok that'll make me puke

Pac gone out to the room before he will tell the ghost gang about the news he went to see President Spheros for a plan…

Spheros: yes PAC-MAN what is it that do you want?

Pac: well I've been thinking

Spheros: what is it my boy?

Pac: well I saved the ghost gang when they got caught and today they will have their bodies back

Spheros: and?

Pac: I was hoping to surprise them after that, since they play the important part

Spheros: what kind of plan and surprise?

Pac whispered to Spheros's ear and the president is thrilled by the plan

Spheros: well that is true they play the important part…

Pac: well get started preparing pres

Pac walk out the oval office and outside the roundhouse and onto to his dorm room…

Ac walk in the dorm room and seeing the couch empty and his favorite video game on…

Pinky: um I'm sorry Paccums I was bored waiting

Pac: umm hehehe its ok getting good with the game?

Pinky: yeah I defeat the Gohma

Pac: nice

Pinky: thanks

Pac: so anyway…

Pac was about to say the news but he was interrupted

Fushia: oh hi Pac got any player 2 here?

Pac: no I don't want you to be my player 2 get out of my room Fushia

Pinky quickly hid in the TV

Fushia: not that I can hear you talking to someone

Pac: hehehe no one here just me

Fushia: oh really I heard a very girlish squeaky voice talking back at you

Pac: oh that's just my video game I'm playing

Fushia: Legend of Zelda huh?

Pac: yep

Fushia don't fool me Pac you do know I play that game and finished it and I know that a character there has no sqeaky voice

Pac: umm

Pinky: ugh I really hate that girl

Pinky possessed the TV and said

Pinky: hey listen!

Fushia: what the?, the fairy doesn't have that sqeaky voice

Pac: well maybe for other console Navi has that voice…

Fushia: eh I know your hiding someone or something

Fushia walks off the room and Pac locked the door

Pac: you can come out now

Pinky gone out the TV

Pinky: why does she annoy you?

Pac: IDK, so anyway Pinky lets go outside and go to Sir C's lab your body is waiting for ya

Pinky: really yes

Pinky hugged Pac on front smushing their faced

Pinky: oh thank you Paccums!

Pac: um no problem you could let go…

Pac slurps down the pink slime covering him and Pinky winked at him causing him to blush

Pinky: hehehehehe aren't you just so adorable

Pac: I um nevermind lets go and call our friends

Pinky: hahahahahaha topic changer

Pac: ok ok you got me come on follow me

Pac walked out to his room and walked to Cyli's room their were 4 dours away

Pac knocked 3 times, Cylindria answered

Cylindria: sup Pac and Pinky

Pac: pls tell me the 3 guys didn't go outside

Blinky: well duh of course we didn't

Inky: yeah we might be caught again

Pac: jeez I'm just worried

Blinky: yeah right

Pac: so you guys lets come down by the lab some "body" is waiting for you there?

Am I right? No?

Pac tried to pun out

Pinky: haha smart one

Clyde: so who's waiting for us down there

Pac: lets just go guys oh and Cyli mind calling Spiral to meet us there

Cylindria: no prob Pac

Pac gone out the room and to the halls, the stairs, the park, the roundhouse and finally at the lab stairs they all got in and see many food lining up

Inky: um what's for the food?

Pac: oh you'll know after you get your bodies back

Inky: hmm okay but I'm still suspicious

Sir C: well what'cha younglings waiting for go get your bodies back

The 3 male ghosts aim target to the repository to go first as for Pinky she just let them first,before the 3 male ghosts starts the race Pac reminded them…

Pac: hey whoa whoa whoa remember that time you all 4 gone into one body

The 3 males flashback onto their head and thinking about that time ( season 1 "nobody knows")

Inky: nuh uh

Blinky: aint happening

Pac: so I assume to let Clyde go first

Blinky: what why him?

Pac: well he's the nicest ghost around you 2 so…

Clyde: woo hoo I'm getting my body back

Clyde floats happily and got sucked up by the repository, after a few seconds he flew out of the room hitting Pac…

Clyde: oh no I'm sorry

Pac: um its ok, youch (groanful tone)

Pinky: Paccums you ok

Pac: I'm fine Pinky

Clyde is a big guy bigger than Spiral! Has curly hair, oval shaped nose, wears brown gloves, wears like a striped long sleeved polo, wears flip flops with socks as footwear and circle In shape

Clyde: I had feet again!

Clyde does the leprechaun dance

Blinky: so who's next?

Pac: hmm I'll let Pinky decide

Pinky: I'd rather choose Blinky

Blinky: yes!

Inky: what no fair

Pinky: well you're the one who teases me the most so you know

Inky: oh fine

Blinky gets a turned and launched but land in a spiderman post

Pac: wow show off

Blinky: hehe thanks P-man

Blinky has dark red hair with a swaggish looks and side burns looks like wolverines wears spiky shoes, wears a black leather jacket and apparently has the bad boy attitude

Cylindria was staring at Blinky seeing how hot he is

Blinky: so Kitty will you give me that chance now? (smirky tone)

Cyli: I uh

Blinky: lol cat got your tongue

As Blinky teases Cyli flirtfully he began to start feeling hungry

Blinky: youch gotta eat first, mind feeding me Cylindria?

Cyli: in your dreams

Blinky: oh you are my dream

Blinky's pun lined caused Cylindria to blush

Cyli: stop it

Pac: ok Inky your next

Inky: ugh finally!

Inky got sucked by the repository and got launched out and land on the pie

Clyde: I was about to eat that

Inky: eat this

Inky smudged some pie on Clyde's face got up and cleansed himself

Pinky: hahahahaha you call that a landing?

Pac: lol nice one

Inky: shut up!

Inky has dark blue hair wears a dark denim jacket, wear sport shoes for footwear and using wax for his hair structure

Pac: alright Bashful jeez

Inky: what! How how did you know my name?

Pac: hehehehehe Pinky told me

Inky: why you!

Inky ran toward Pinky to quarterback her but he forgot that he's not a ghost anymore and gone through her

Inky: ahhh!

Pac: oh that's gonna hurt

Inky got hit by the wall and knocked unconscious, Pac carried him and put him on a chair, Blinky got a plan and took out a black marker writing on Inky's face

Pac: whoa that's savage

Spiral: sorry I'm late guys Sherry wont stop following me

Pac: she's scared of frogs Spiral

Spiral: wow good advice, who this 3 are?

Pac: there our friends ghost Spiral

Spiral: wow what happen to Inky's face? Who got a black marker?

Blinky threw over his marker to Spiral

Pac: so Pinky I guess its your turn

Pinky got sucked up by the repository while she was in it Pac was thinking

Pac in mind: hmm wonder what she will look like

The repository stop bouncing and Pac was nervous

Pac in mind: deep breaths deep breaths

Pinky launched out

Pinky: whoa ahh!

Pinky almost got smacked but Pac caught her

Pac: got'cha!

Pinky has straight and curvy long hair with the color of the hair pinkish – violet wears violet gloves wears ghost- pac shoes for footwear, light violet eyecolor and circle shaped and same size as Pac

Pac was carrying Pinky and Pinky was caressing his shoulder, a sudden silence filled their mind, and staring at their eyes, Pac and Pinky didn't know what to do but stare

Pac: um ah

Before Pac began to speak up someone else broke the moment

Inky: you 2 gonna kiss or what?

Pac: what, what are you talking about?

Pac put down Pinky

Inky: don't you question me I know your about to kiss her

Pac: shut up Bashful

Inky: what the heck man

Cyli: Bashful?

Inky: no you didn't hear anything

Pac: attention from this day and fourth we all shall call Inky to Bashful

Pinky: hahahahaha good one Paccums

Inky was mad

Inky: why you

Inky was about to quarterback Pac but Pinky pull Inky's hair

Inky: no ouch hey

Pinky: oh I'm sorry could you please be nice

Inky: but he started it

Pinky: actually you started it by teasing me and him

Blinky: Hah! BURN!

Pinky let go of Inky's hair

Inky: not the hair again

Pac: hehe thanks Pinks

Pinky: anything for you Paccums, oh yeah…

Pinky hugged Pac and Pac refuse himself not to hug back since theirs so many eyes in the room

Pinky: my hero

Pac: I….thanks… um..you could let go now

Pinky: never! Hehhehe I'm just kidding

Pinky let go Pac and felt hunger

Pinky: Ouch I'm gonna eat

Pinky joins in with her brothers

Spiral: oh so this mystery girl is Pinky all along huh?

Pac: no

Spiral: don't lie at me you never let a single girl hug you except Pinky, You busted

Pac: bruh mind if I call Sherry to come over

Spiral: whoa never mind

 **That's it for the end of chapter 7 I need 3 days to finish this I'll do the next chapter for a while**

 **Oh yeah for people having trouble imagining the bodies of the 4 ghosts go to my FB page:**

 **Artistic Cartoons and Photo art to see sketches of their bodies or go to my FB profile**

 **Pinky Speedy and I'll send you the sketches and message me if you guys have any requests**

 **and If you have instagram follow ArtisticPinkySpeedy47**

 **Love you ghouls 3**


	8. Chapter 8: welcoming party

**Sir C's lab (daytime)**

Pac went to the ghosts gangs table

Pac: so how you guys feelings

Blinky: good, can tell Cylindria like me now

Cylindria: No I'm not (shout tone)

Blinky: whatever

Clyde: I feel hungry

Pac: yeah me too

Pinky: why won't you come and seat with me Paccums

Pac: um ahh no thank you I'll let you guys take all the food

Grindet comes in with cookies

Pac: um can I have some

Grindet: (positive tone of beeping)

Pac: yum

*Pac's wristwatch ringing*

Pac: um hello?

President Spheros: Pac I'm done preparing they can come out now

Pac: thanks, hey guys lets go outside

Spiral: why?

Pac: lets just go

Everybody stood up and followed Pac put of the roundhouse

Pac: so you 5 I need you blindfolded

Pinky: wait what?  
Inky: what why?

Pac: come on you 5 trust me

Pac gave 2 blindfolds each to Cyli and Spiral

Spiral: dude what your doing?

Cylindria: yeah I'm curious

Pac huddled up and tell the plan and why they needed to be blindfolded

Spiral: wow your so awesome dude

Cylindria: yeah they had hard times

Spiral blindfolded Buttler and Clyde

Clyde: hey I can still see

Spiral: wow your honest let me fix that  
while Cylindria blindfolded Inky and Blinky

Blinky: yeah blindfold me baby girl

Cylindria: shut up I'm not doing what your thinking

Blinky: bruh

and for last Pac blindfolded Pinky

Pinky: why do I have to be blindfolded

Pac: you'll see

Pinky: no dummy of course not I can't see I'm blindfolded

Pac: hahaha nice one

All their friends are blindfolded

Pac: so Spiral I want you to guide Inky, Cyli I want you to guide Blinky

Cylindria: really

Pac: hey you 2 look good together, Grinder I want you to guide Clyde and Grindet would you do me a favor to guide Buttler

Grindet: *positive beeping tone*

And as for Pac he will guide Pinky

Pinky: whoa who's that

Pac: hehehe don't worry Pinky its me, I'm just gonna guide you to the destination

Pinky: oh ok but I feel scared

Pinky hold Pac's hand

Pac: um sure ok

Pac in mind: deep breaths

Spiral: psst psst *wink*

Pac swayed his head

Pac lead the group to the front of the roundhouse

Fushia: what the heck! Who's that girl? I am so mad right now! How come she can hold his hand

Fushia was enraged looking at a pink orb holding Pac's hand

Pac: are you ready?

Pinky: yes

Pac: Ok guys in 1..2…3!

Pac, Spiral, Cylindria,Grinder and Grindet took out the blindfolds and the 5 were in shock to see thousands or millions of people looking at them on stage

Pinky: wow what's going on? (happy tone)

President Spheros entrancing through stage

 **Netherworld, Betrayus's Castle**

Betrayus: ugh I'm bored I would like to watch something Buttler change the channel

Buttocks: ugh my name is Dr. HK Buttocks!  
Betrayus: I know

Buttocks turn on the TV switching different channels

Betrayus: nope nope nope nope

After a few clicks they saw the Pacworld news

Betrayus: wait stop, back u back up!

News reporter (female): here in a tremendous victory and a beautiful day for Pacworld, just in the allies of the ghostfighting team is now on stage

Betrayus: WHAT! HNHHH!

Buttocks: ugh my brother with his body HMM!

News reporter (female): now lets take a closer look as President Spheros begins his speech

President Spheros: *clears throat 2 times* fellow citizens we are gathered here today to say thank you to the heroes another tremendous victory lets give it up for Inky, Pinky, Blinky, Clyde and Buttler for sending Betrayus's latest plans to our faithful hero PAC-MAN lets give it up

*crowd cheers*

Inky: wow I cant believe it

Blinky: it's the first time I felt a huge weight of happiness

Pinky: me too

Clyde: * Clyde gives tears of joy*

Buttler: I've never felt this feeling before

President Spheros: now let us give a token of appreciation to this 5 heroes, Pac would you mind

President Spheros opens a golden chest with 5 medals of hero and lets Pac pin them up to his friends

First one to Inky

Inky: no way is this real gold

Pac: yap you earn it

Next one to Blinky,

Blinky: thank you

To Clyde

Clyde: thank you so much * crying*

Clyde hugs Pac and Pac pat him on the back 2 times and nodded

Pac: and here ya go Buttler and heres your helmet from the wear repolished

Buttler: thanks you my good sir

Buttocks: ugh how come I don't get a medal

And last one for Pinky

Pinky: wow thank you Paccums

After her that she then hugged him

Crowd: awww

Betrayus: bleeh gag me can't believe that pink ghost in love with that ghost gobbling glutton

Pac hugs back

Crowd girl: oh my god their so sweet

Crowd girl(younger): wow mommy even superheroes have love ones

Crowd(mommy): of course my dear everyone needs love

Then someone broke the moment

Fushia: BOO! SHE'S UGLY AS FUCK

Pac and Pinky let go of the hug

Crowd: aww (sad tone)

Buttocks: hmm seems like someone is getting jealous

Pinky: I'm ugly ( sad tone)

Pac: no your not don't listen to her shes just jealous of your beauty

Pinky: aww thanks Paccums

Pinky plant a kiss to Pac's left cheek

Crowd: awww

Spheria: yiee he seems like I will have grand kids someday

Sir C: you mean little yellow ones eating all food in your house for a paid visit

Spheria: hahahaha yes

Pac: alright alright shows over enough with the awwws lets just give it all out for the 5 messengers

Crowd: woooo!

Betrayus: ugh that's it! Buttocks send in all the ghosts to crash the party now!

 **Well that's it for chapter 8 and don't worry guys there's another chapter coming up and I have 2 new stories but not written yet since one of them is Legend of Zelda and the other is still PAC-MAN and I will finish this story first before beginning a new one** **I'm quite a imaginative person don't ya think?**


	9. Chapter 9: Ghost crashers

**Hello, I just wanted to say thank you to Tynix Lover for always commenting on every chapter**

 **You the best girl XD**

Fushia: ugh how come she gets him, I'm way more popular than her

Skeebo: Fushia babe I will still give you a chance to be my girl again

Fushia: huh! A jerk like you, not a chance

Skeebo: you know hate to say this but the lemon ball was right you are not that loyal

Fushia: whatevah I just used you as a jealous weapon to Pac

Skeebo: which didn't work stupid he's better off with that pink orb

Skeebo leaves Fushia alone

Fushia: ugh whoever she was I wish she's not gonna be my classmate or something

President Spheros: to welcome them to the new world of the future we shall help them for education

Inky: what no

Blinky: bummer

Pinky: yay!

Blinky gives the "really nigga" face (from vines)

Pac: you guys should be like Pinky

Blinky: no way

Pac: come on its fun trust me

Blinky: fine if it's not you owe me 20 bucks

Pinky: Blinky! I will kill you

Blinky: on second thought nevermind ( Blinky hide behind Inky)

Pac in mid: hmm hmm lol

Fushia: ugh seriously by the time I say it

President Spheros: so now they will choose a school in this area

Fushia: pls don't pick Maze High school (fingers crossed)  
President Spheros: here are the choices ehem 1. Saint Sphere's school 2. Pixel High School 3. The P.A.C Montessori High School 4. Whiz Kids Academy and finally 5. Maze High School

Pac: psst psst guys number 5

The Ghost gang: Number 5

Crowd: yay! FREEDOM FIGHTERS *5x clap*FREEDOM FIGHTERS *5x claps*

Inky: wow they made a song about us

Pac: they love you guys

Pinky: do you love me Paccums?

Pac I ….um…so guys lets start going out of the stage

Blinky: hahaha I want you as my brother-in-law

Pinky: haha I'll call you topic changer

Pac: really nigga?  
Inky: woah take it easy

The Freedom Fighters was about to exit to the stage but cut off by papparazzi's

Camera man 1: excuse me mind shooting for a group photo

Pac: well ok

The group grouped for a photo

Inky: wait which camera?

Pac: jussh kip smilling ( Pac talking with a wide smile)

After tons of shoots the bodyguards guard the group in place

Pac: woo right about time

Blinky: so this is how it feels like to be popular

Pac: there's bad things for being popular too you know

Pinky: wow I'm curious what?

Pac was about to say the reason but the reason answered his call…

Girl 1: get him!  
Pac: uh-oh

Crowded girls: aahhhh! ( happily tone scream)

Pac: oh jeez not again

Pinky remembered all the bad things that Pac had to do to get away from the girls, well it's the girls fault anyways tearing his clothes off for a souvenir and kissing him forcefully Pinky always helped Pac by scaring the girls now Pinky is thinking a new way because she is no ghost no more

Pinky in mind: think Pinky think

*lightbulb appear on top of head of Pinky*

Pinky hugged Pac by front and made their foreheads touched and nose touched, starring at each others eye

Pac: gahh…(shyness tone)

Girl 3: hey who's she?

Girl 2: hey what are you doing?

Pinky faced the crowded girls while smushing their cheeks together and still on hold to Pac

Pinky: ugh! Stay away from my boyfriend no matter how many times you try to get him, He's still mine! Now back off or I'll call security

Crowded girls: aww he's taken

The girls walk sadfully to the exit

Pinky let go

Pinky: so you owe me a date for that *wink*

Pinky regrouped with her brothers

Spiral: whoa she saved ya Pacstar, Pacstar?

Pac wasn't answering because he was stoned to Pinky's cute blue eyes

Pac: ugh….

Spiral: hello Pacster?  
Spiral waving his hand right in front of his friends face

Cylindria: um what happen to him?

Spiral: he got star struck by Pinky

Pac was staring at nothing…

Spiral: hello? Anybody there?

Spiral saw balloons and pop one in front of Pac

Pac: whoa what did I miss?

Spiral: jeez you gone star struck

Pac: well thanks for waking me up

Inky: quick thinking

Pinky: thanks

Blinky: she only did that for a chance

Pinky: well yeah It felt good though ( happy tone)

Pac regroups with the ghost gang

Sir C: well now you lads better get started for school

Blinky: sure why not

Pac: do you know Cylindria is a math and science tutor Blinks?

Blinky: wow school here I come I'm so dumb in math and science mostly

Cylindria: what the heck Pac

Pac: lolz

Papparazzi ( male): woah wait I have a question for the 5 messengers

Blinky: um yes?

Papparazzi: what we should call you?

Blinky: hmm call us "The Ghost Gang" (including Buttler)

A randomly appeared ghost throw slime balls to Blinky

Blinky: ugh so this is how it feels to be slimes

Glookey: you were my friend!

Blinky: well if you helped us earlier you would have your body back too!

Fred: ugh traitors (white ghost)

Ghost in the skies assembles a triangle shaped to the sky almost like ducks

Wife: ugh their all over me

Little blue boy: ugh hello? (stuck inside a slime ball)

Grandma: make it stop! make it stop!

Spiral: that's enough you ghouls

Spiral and Cylindria began sucking the ghosts with their P.S.C

Inky: woo hoo not too shabby

Blinky: you go Cylindria

Pac: hey Pinky what berry should I used?

Pac holds out handful of berries making Pinky pick

Pinky: why do I have to pick

Pac: well I'm curious on which berry your more curious to

Pinky: hmm that one

Pac gobbles down a power berry transforming to Fire Pac

Pac: wow good choice

Pac launched off gobbling ghost in a chain smoking them and scare them turning them all to blue

Spiral: way a go Pacster

Pinky: go Paccums!

All the ghosts swarm into Pac blocking his sight to Pinky and the others, while Pac was distracted, Simor (the tentacle ghost from season 1 episode "nobody knows") and his partner grab Pinky by the arms

Pinky: what the let go of me! Put me down!

Spiral: oh no my buddy's girl is in trouble

Spiral was about to suck the ghost but his P.S.C is full

Spiral: dang it Cyli help Pinky!

Cylindria: ugh jammed!

Blinky ran and grab Pinky's legs before the 2 tentacle ghosts lift her off

Blinky: nobody mess with the Smith Family!

Simor: let go!  
Simor poked Blinky's eye

Blinky: ahh!

Cylindria: Blinky!

Cyli rush off to Blinky

Cylindria: are you okay?

Blinky: I'm fine youch cant open it, Pls call Pac about Pinky

Pinky: ah! I'm scared of heights

Buttocks: hello traitor

Pinky: hello Butt head

Buttocks: how dare you, you 2 follow me lets take her hostage

Pinky: Paccums help!

Pac: Pinky?

Pac heard the voice of his friends

Blinky: dude look up!

Spiral: Pacstar he got Pinky

Buttler: sir my heiny head brother has Pinky

Pac look up and seeing Pinky being hostage by the 2 tentacle ghosts

Pac: hey!

Pac launched out causing like a rocket ship lift off which makes the ghosts around him burned

Buttocks: no my plan didn't work

Pac: of course it wouldn't none of them succeed

Buttocks: ahh!  
Pac gobbled down Buttocks and punched the 2 tentacles right on the face leaving them unconscious and letting go of Pinky and making her falling down

Pinky: ah! Pac!

Pac: woop! Got ya!  
Pac was carrying Pinky and Pinky was resting her head to his chests while caressing her arms to Pac's shoulder

Pac landed safely by the time his fire berry worn off

Blinky: oh jeez she's ok

Pac put down Pinky gently

Pinky: thanks for saving my life

Pac: well no prob….

Pinky hugged Pac but tighter

Randomly appeared crowd: awww

Pac: what the where have you guys come from

A random paparazzi took a photo of Pac and Pinky hugging each other and went to hide on a bush

Pinky: oh my god I'm sorry

Pinky let go

Pac: well its alright, its not a big deal anyway

Tentacle ghost 3: Ah!

A randomly tentacle ghost appeared and was about to quarterback Pac but Pinky pushed Pac out of the way, while Pinky was fighting with the tentacles of the ghosts the ghost bit her arm deep…

Pinky: ah! (painful tone)

Pac: Pinky!

Pac chew off the ghost and spit out the eyeballs turning back to Pinky seeing blood spilling on the pavement, Pac rushed to Pinky…

Pac: Pinky are you okay? (worriful tone)

Pinky: yes if your ok

Pac: well I'm okay

Pinky: good

Pinky then felt dizzy and sleepy at the same time seeing swirls around

Pac: hey hello Pinky?

Pinky began unconscious around Pac's arm

Pac: hey Pinky! Hey!

Pac shake her off but she wouldn't respond

Pac: Sir C! what's happening?

Sir C: don't worry lad she's just poisoned

Pac: poisoned!

Pinky was trying to wake up and she can see and hear Pac worrying and Sir C to make him calm down their voices kept fading, then it went **pitched black.**

Pinky: ugh where am I? who's dorm is this?

Pinky woke up in a dorm room and she was surprise and curious on what time is it and how long have she been gone, while Pinky was wondering she heard footsteps and the door opening

Pinky: who's there! Show yourself

Pinky saw the shadow and began throwing a pillow to…Pac?

Pac: hey whoa don't worry it's me

Pinky: oh I'm sorry

Pac: hehe it's okay feeling better

Pac sits at the end of the bed

Pinky: yeah but I'm still bleeding

Pac: yeah I put a gauze around your arm

Pinky: how long was I out?

Pac: well for 2 hours

Pinky: oh so who's room is this?

Pac: yours

Pinky: mine?

Pac: yeah this is your dorm room

Pinky: wow cool it's free right?

Pac: hahahahaha of course it is

As they were talking Pinky was curious that Pac was holding something in the back of his hands

Pinky: hey what'cha got there?

Pac: what you mean?

Pinky: back of your hand

Pac: oh it's nothing

Pinky: really show me

Pac: nah

Pinky: if its nothing how come you wont show me?

Pac: I…uh hmm you got me, here…

Pac holds out a couple of yellow roses to Pinky

Pinky: aww aren't you sweet

Pinky holds the flowers and sniffed it a bit

Pinky: aww how did you know my favorite color is yellow?

Pac: um its your favorite color…

Pinky: yeah

Pac: oh ok

Pinky obviously knew that Pac was avoiding eye contact to her

Pinky: hey Pac

Pac: yes?

Pinky: do you think I'm pretty?

Pac: I ugh…well..

Pinky: hold it I understand I'm not that pretty anyways

Pinky was playing with the conversation

Pac: I… what of course not your not pretty

Pinky: wait what that's not what I have in mind

Pinky was surprise by Pac's answer

Pac: well your wrong

Pinky was about to cry… and Pac got closer to her saying…

Pac: you are not pretty…. You are pretty to others but not to me…. You are more than pretty you are beautiful to me

Pinky: wait what!

Pinky punched Pac on his right shoulder lightly realizing it's a prank

Pinky: you-you-you you almost make me shed a tear!

Pac: hahaha got ya Pinks

Pinky playfully punch Pac

Pinky: why you little prankster

Pac: hahaha couldn't stop laughing, hey hey stop that

Pac tries to stop Pinky punching him lightly but ended up holding her hand

Pac: ugh….

Pac and Pinky was starring to each other and leaning closer for a kiss with their eyes closed

Pac: Pinky (whisper tone)

Pinky: Paccums…(whisper tone)

Their lips almost touch when the moment is ruined when Inky and Spiral barged the room seeing Pinky and Pac together alone with their faces almost touched

After they barged in Pinky move away from Pac's face and shove him off from the bed

Pac: um this is not what it looks like

Inky: hey what were you 2 doing

Pac: um talking

Spiral: talking tongue to tongue am I right?

Pac: no

Inky: whoa you might have a chance Pinky

Pinky: what are you talking about he was just sitting on the floor

Inky: ha! Liar! I saw you 2 almost kissed

Pinky: why you!

Pinky ran off the room chasing Inky, leaving Pac

Spiral: so you 2 make out

Pac: no

Spiral: hmm but I can tell you almost kissed her sorry for ruining the moment

Pac: what are you talking about?  
Spiral: bro you lying

Spiral gone off the room, Pac slapped his own forehead for almost getting a kiss from Pinky

Pac in mind: dang it

Inky: I surrender!

Pinky: good

Pinky return to her dorm seeing Pac putting a box on the floor

Pinky: hey whats that?

Pac: oh its your clothes

Pinky: oh thanks

The sun sets was glimmering through the window

Pac: oh I have to go back to my dorm

Pinky: oh ok

Pac: oh yeah 6:30 you need to be ready for tomorrow

Pinky: oh mind picking me up?

Pac: I uh sure I will hehe

Pac smack to a wall by accident

Pinky: haha you ok?  
Pac: yeah I'm okay hehe see ya

Pac closed the door and took 2 heavy breaths and went back to his dorm, while Pinky was looking at the boxes she was excited to wear one tomorrow

Pinky: hmm I'll better pick this one to get Pac's attention (smirky face)

Pinky get ready for bed and get ready or school tomorrow

 **How do you guys like it? Hope you don't get bored enough with my story so far**

 **I repeat if you cant imagine the ghosts gang's bodies go to my facebook account "Pinky Speedy" or go to my FB page "Artistic Cartoons and Photo Art"**


	10. Chapter 10: First day Worst day

**Wow I don't know how far I can get to 10 chapters! Its because of your reviews making me make more chapters :D thanks guys**

 **Pinky's dorm room 6:30 am**

Pinky wakes up by the sound of the alarm clock Pac set for her, the only problem is Pinky especially her brothers don't know todays technologies are (since she was a ghost their souls were escaping the body in the ghost war in 1980's since ghost don't age Pinky and her brother are just like time travelers that doesn't need a machine in second thought Pinky and her brothers were not soldiers to Betrayus, their past is still a mystery)

Pinky got up and took hold of the alarm clock and figuring how to turn it off

Pinky: what kind of small juke box is this?

Pinky is so frustrated and annoyed by the sound that she just leave it under her pillow reducing the sound

Pinky: that's better now time to dress up!

Pinky is finishing packing for the first day of school and waiting for Pac…

Pinky heard a knock

Pinky: who is it?

Pac: hey its me Pinks

Pinky in mind: yes

Pinky opened the door seeing Pac getting ready as well

Pac: excited?

Pinky: of course

Pac heard the alarm

Pac: hey why didn't you turn it off yet?

Pinky: well…. Its because I don't know how to

Pac: oh its simple there's a button on the front you see? You push the middle one to stop the alarm

Pinky: oh I'm so stupid

Pac: hey your not stupid your new here so people will understand anyways, hey lets go find your brothers first, and is your arm feeling better?

Pinky: yes thanks for asking

Pac: just to show some care well uh because I'm a friend

Pac obviously was trying to flirt

Pac: so your brothers are 7 doors down

Pac knocked to the door of the 3 brothers and Inky answered

Inky: you don't have to remind us that its our first day

Pac: no I'm just gonna guide you guys

Inky: well we don't need your guidance

Inky winked at Pinky

Clyde: but you don't even kno…

Inky: shush we don't need ya

Pac: oh ok but wait where's Blinky

Inky: oh he gone out last night

Pac: wait what to where!

Inky: relax he's fine he told us to stay here that's it nothing to worry

Pac: he might gone outside or…. Huh

Pinky: gone outside or what?

Pac: I know where he is (smirky tone)

Pac: well bye guys see ya in class, lets go Pinky

Pinky: you know where he is?  
Pac: yep maybe

Pac and Pinky arrived at the destination

Pinky: oh I see

Pac knocked 3 times and more and no one responded

Pac: that's it do you have a bobby pin?

Pinky:yeah here

Pinky took out a bobby pin and Pac used it to unlock the door

Pinky: you sly little yellow orb

Pac: hehehehe

Pac successfully unlocks the door and slowly opening it and seeing clothes on the floor

Pac: what the

He saw Cyli and Blinky…. In bed!

Pac: wow ok this is awkward

Blinky: hey don't you learn to knock

Pinky: he did knock you guys weren't answering

Pac: seriously in the first day of school

Blinky: hey you know ghost cant feel pleasure

Pac: okay….so, that's it Pinky let us forget we saw this

Pinky: agree

Pac and Pinky left the room and locked the door

Pinky: my brother is a bad boy

Pac: yeah but he has a good heart to family members

Pinky: yeah

Pac: well lets get to class now

Pinky followed Pac and went into class by the time they went in every body kept staring and whispering

Braces: that's her

Blue girl with scarf: you think there a couple

Dark violet girl: ugh shes too pretty

Fushia: ugh oh no this is gonna be the worst school year in my life

Pac and Pinky were just standing at the entrance wondering what their whispering about but they just sat down to the first row and middle table together and Pac pull out a chair for Pinky to sit on

Pinky: thanks Paccums

Pac then sat down and heard whispers but couldn't define on what their really talking about

Orange girl with ponytail: oh look at her she's so lucky to have Pac

Pink girl with ponytail: ugh look at them

Pinky: why their staring at us?

Pac: just keep looking straight Pinks

Cylindria: seems like most girls are getting jealous

Spiral: yeah right

Inky: this girls need me

Blinky: shut up Inky

Inky: oh hey Blinky where have you been?

Blinky: oh just something important *winked at Cylindria*

Inky: hmm I'm curious but eh nevermind

their teacher, Globular appear right in time, all students sat down except Skeebo…

Skeebo: babe pls just forgive me

Fushia: ugh no I only use you what part of it don't you understand?

Skeebo: but….

Globular: ehem could you pls sit down, you are not treating me right

Skeebo sat down turn his head back to Fushia, Fushia gave him the grudge face

Globular: so I heard that we have 4 new students here, would you kindly be introduced first dear?

Globular was looking at Pinky for an introduction

Pinky: well um…

Pac: psst Pinky just say your name and describe yourself easy peasy

Pinky: oh ok

Pinky stood up and go on front, Pac was signaling deep breaths and a thumbs up with smile

Globular: so what's your name?  
Pinky took a deep breath first

Pinky: My name is Pinky Smith and I'm really good at arts….and I am..ugh…

Skeebo in mind: wait that squeaky voice reminds me of that pink ghost could it be? no

Fushia: wow looks like she ran out of words to speak because she's stupid

The whole class laughs except Spiral,Cyli and Pinky's brothers

Pinky felt a weight of sadness on her shoulders and did the sad face, Pac was concern so he…

Pac: HEY!

The whole class stopped laughing

Pac: you know to the people who laughed at her YOUR MEAN! She was trying unlike you guys you don't try to get a great introduction to yourselves and plus she's new here now stop laughing and understand why she acts like that

Pac turn around to Pinky giving her a smile, Pinky was surprise on what Pac showed to her about his concerns

Blinky: BURN!

Pac sat down with his head covered

Globular: alright you students that's enough thank you Pinky

Pinky sat down with Pac laying her head on top of the table facing Pac with his head covered

Pinky: hey you all right?

Pac: yeah are you?  
Pinky: yeah with a smile on your face, don't cover your head get up

Pac: nah

Pinky: you did not emberass yourself you show them true friends protect like that

Pac uncovers one eye

Pac: hmm thanks Pinky

Pac stop covering

Pinky: well thank you for the thing you did

Pac: I well…um

Pinky: hahahaha I always love it when your tongue tied

While they were talking the 3 brothers finished their super short introduction

Cylindria: you call that an introduction

Blinky: hey I was nervous

Globular: so now let us now the differents of natural disaster and man-made disasters, anyone volunteer? No one?

Cylindria was the only one raising her hand

Globular: other volunteers besides Cylindria

Pinky raised her hand

Pinky: um the difference is that natural disasters happen naturally like volcano eruptions and deposition and Man-made disasters are like oil spills, dynamite fishing and deforestation

Pinky sat down

Cylindria: oh my god I'm so surprise her answer is smarter than mines

Blinky: my sisters the best lol

Cylindria: bruh Blinky

Globular: wow I'm surprise that your gonna raise your hand on the first day, so I was saying…

Globular was talking about more natural disasters and how it occur

Pac: wow Pinky you surprise me where did ya get that information?

Pinky: well my mom and dad are meteorologists…

Pac: wow who's you mom and dad?

Pinky: I-I don't know, I only remember their jobs but not their faces and names

Pac: oh sorry for asking

Pinky: no its ok

Pinky look down thinking what does her parents looks like

Pac was laying his harm over Pinky's shoulder

Pac: hey Pinky I know how you feel missing your parents… I feel you, but your not alone I'm always here beside you

Pinky look up to Pac and gave a smile and hold Pac's hand on her shoulders

Globular: ehem Mr Thunderman and Ms Smith no cuddling

Pac: oh sorry I was just trying to cheer her up, but its all my fault not hers

Globular turn around to the board

Fushia in mind: wait that voice reminded me that a pink ghost who made me roll down in mud puddle, and in the news they said they were ghosts…It's her!  
Hours passed and now the day is done

Globular: alright class good day

left the room

Pac: say Pinky I was wondering if you would like to study with me?

Pinky: sure I would love to but I had to get something on my locker first so I'll catch up

Pac: ok see ya

Pac went out with Spiral and Pinky got out a second ago going to her locker, checking if her "precious thing" is still in it

Pinky: oh thank good ness my locket is still here…

Pinky closed the door locker and checking it 5x times when its really locked, when she walk through the hallway she say Fushia and her friend with her

Orange girl with ponytail: hey look its that Smith girl

Pinky was walking in the same direction as her but opposite facing

Fushia bump Pinky on the right shoulder, but Pinky chose to ignore

Fushia: hey no apology?  
Pinky turn around saying

Pinky: I'm sorry

Fushia: how about the other one

Pinky: what other one?  
Fushia: you know when you pushed me off the mud puddle

Pinky: well its your fault you hurt Pac

Fushia: hah! Knew it

Pinky turn back walking to Pac's dorm

Fushia: hey I'm not done with you yet

Fushia pushed Pinky hard, Pinky's notebooks and books drop down the floor

Pinky: hey

Fushia: and hey was like hey Pinky would you like to study with me? (childish gloaty voice), well you cant study with him without your books and notebooks

Fushia and her 2 friends began stepping and ripping every page of her notebooks, Pinky stands there and

Pinky: hey stop that!

Violet girl with ponytail: na na na na na look at me I'm Pinky Smith

Pinky: I said enough!  
Pinky pushed one of Fushia's friends through the thorny bushes

Violet girl with ponytail: ow hey

Fushia: what did you do to my friend? Huh you pink ghost

Pinky: I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to

Fushia began dropping Pinky to the floor punching and kicking Pinky everywhere with her friend

Pinky: pls ow stop pls!  
Pinky was helpless she is even bleeding because of her arm

Fushia: hah! Your helpless without Pac on your side huh, I can tell your nobody without him, now back…

Pac: HEY!  
Fushia: oh my god oh shit retreat!

Fushia and her friend left Violet on the bushes

Violet: hey you cant just leave me here!  
Pac holds out a dark blue medium gun shooting out rope traps he targets Fushia and Orange in one big rope trap

Fushia: hey let me out

Pac: no way you hurt my friend and I'll report you

Fushia: ugh not my grades

Pac rushed off to Pinky seeing her lying down on the hallway floor bleeding through arms

Pac: hey you'll be ok

Pac replaces the gauze and stopped the bleeding and help Pinky stand up

Pinky: thanks Paccums

Pac: your welcome here you sit here

Pac place Pinky to a nearby bench, and pick up Pinky's books and notebooks and went to the principals office…


	11. Chapter 11: when life gives you PSC's

**Well as I told you guys my school just started about a week ago so updates for new chapters will be like for a week or for a month to publish, Me I'm a fast writer but not fast for publishing unlike earlier like 1-7 chapters before school started**

Fushia: hey let me out!

Fushia enraged by being trap in a net with her friend,Orange

Orange: ugh I do not like tight spaces!  
Pinky was just sitting on a bench panting and staring at em showing no expression

Fushia: hey Smith!, I can tell your nothing without that yellow one, you'll be a ghost forever! Which you deserved!

Pinky did not reply but thinking that Fushia was right

Pinky in mind : shes right… I'll be a slaved ghost for eternity without Pac…

Fushia: hey!

Pinky chose to ignore

 **Principal's office**

Principal Wilbert: I do not believe you Pac, Fushia would never do such a thing

(Principal Wilbert is the guy who threw the "most delicious thirst quenching drink ever" in the episode "meanie genie" on season 2and time for him to give him a name too)

Pac: Principal Wilbert I'm saying the truth she hurt the new student on the halls

Principal Wilbert: fine take me wherever they are

Pac stepped out the door

Fushia: Ha! Finally

Then Principal Wilbert step out on a second

Fushia: shit not my grades

Principal Wilbert saw Pinky on the bench looking weak, he rushed to her in question

Principal Wilbert: oh my are you okay Ms Smith?

Pinky: yes I'm fine this is from another battle but they opened the wound again

Principal Wilbert: Pac take her to the clinic

Pac: yes sir

Pac helps Pinky to walk and guide her to the clinic, Principal Wilbert turned his head back to Fushia and Orange

Fushia: Hi sir this is a big misunderstanding

Principal Wilbert: I cant believe you would do such a thing! Detention 3 of you! And I will call your parents

 **Clinic**

Nurse: doesn't that hurt dear?

Pinky: no I'm fine thank you

Nurse: ok Pac-man she is good to go

Pac: so still wanna study?  
Pinky: study for what exactly? Its our first day there's nothing to study for

Pac: I….um…ugh we can advance reading…

Pinky: nah I'd like to take it slow

Pinky was noticing Pac changing eye movements

Pinky: wait a second you just want to hang out :D

Pac: what no…..I, Ok you got me I'm sorry

Pinky: nah its ok

Pac's watch beeping

Pac: oh hey Sir C

Sir C: Pac my lad I'm done building the P.S.C's and hoverboards

Pac: great mind calling the others too

Sir C: sure thing

Call ended

Pinky: what is it?  
Pac: so Pinky would you like to know how to use a P.S.C and ride a hoverboard?  
Pinky: cool I want to!  
Pac: great lets go

Pac and Pinky ran out the clinic going to Sir C's lab

 **Principal's office**

Orange's mom: how could you!

Orange: mom I'm just following Fushia's orders

Orange's mom: so do you consider her as a friend? *angry tone*

Orange: yes

Orange's mom: well say goodbye to Fushia because you'll be going to a montessorian school!

Orange: what mom no! pls you know how much I hate fancy schools they wear uniforms everyday!

Orange's mom: so they could teach you how to be a montessorian! To know wrong and right lets go and your grounded

Principal Wilbert pulls out Orange's files to go to another school far away

Purple (Violet's mom): Principal what happen to my daughter why is she covered with thorns of roses

Principal Wilbert: she was bullying a new student

Purple: a new student! How dare you Violet! You'll be going to Saint Sphere's school  
Violet: but…

Purple: no buts whether you like it or not! And you Ms Fushia Morgan! I don't want to see you with my daughter again!  
Purple forcefully grabbed Violet's shoulder painfully out to the principal's office, as Fushia watch her 2 friends disappear leaving her with the principal

Principal Wilbert: so I had no other choice to lower your're PD grade to 63 all SUBJECTS and a detention!

Wonder why Fushia's parents never show up? Because there dead…

Fushia came out the office and cursing outside…

Fushia: someday Pinky you will pay my parents death with yours

Fushia's parents die from suffocating of the slime of the ghosts and Fushia will not let her crush,Pac fall in love with a ghost

.PAY

Meanwhile Betrayus's slug cams caught the incident and Fushia's anger to Pinky

Betrayus: hmm lets use her as puppet

Buttocks: yes indeed, but you heard what she said she hates ghosts

Betrayus: well we have one thing in common, killing the Pac-pests weakness

Buttocks: hmm that may be true…

 **Outside Sir C's lab**

Pinky: hey I thought where going to the lab? Not in a romantic flower garden

Pac: I….no this is the lab

Pinky: what love? (Pinky joking around)

Pac: no I'm serious see…

Pac takes out one of his nose hairs and began scanning his eyes then a secret entrance revealed

Pinky: Wow!

Pac: see told ya I wasn't taking you somewhere else

Pinky: well I was hoping *wink*

Pac: I..nvm lets go down

Pac and Pinky go down to the stairs with a few steps and then a alarm broke off

*warning warning intruder alert intruder alert*  
2 small P.S.C's targeting to Pinky

Pinky: what the no I'm a ally

A button emerge from the wall saying…

*put DNA to know not intruder*

Pac spits on the DNA scanner

*approved Pac-man*

The 2 small guns went back in to its condo's

Pinky: well that was surprising

Pac: yeah about that…

*place handprint new ally*

Pinky placed her hand on the handprint scanning her

Pinky: haha this tickles

Then a robotic hand suddenly appeared pluck one of Pinky's hair

Pinky: hey ouch!

Then a voice scanner scanned her voice with the same word

*hey ouch!*

*sign up complete welcome to Sir C's lab Pinky*  
Pinky: yey I'm welcomed

The doors opened again

Pac step out the door and drag down by Fuzbitz

Pac: hey quit it Fuzbitz

Fusbitz: wuff

Fuzbitz let of Pac and Pinky help him up

Pac: thanks so anyways you guys ready

Clyde: I don't like guns there so violent

Pac: well you had to use them

Sir C: Grinder the P.S.C's please

Grinder approached the room with 4 guns in his hands

Blinky: yas gimme gimme gimme

Cylindria: woah take it easy babe

Grinder hand out the guns to the 4

Pinky: hmm this is complicated for me

Inky: yeah me too but I'll get the ladies anyway with this

Pac: that's not how it works

Inky: hey did you even try

Clyde: this is so heavy but good enough

Sir C: now don't worry we will teach ya how to shoot and target, here follow me

Sir C pushed a button from his gloves making a bed bunk fall on top of him

Sir C: hehehe my bad, here

Sir C pushed another button leading a secret passageway

Pinky: wow cool

All of them went to the tunnel leading to a shiny blue light

Pinky: where we going?  
Sir C: you'll see

They gone through the end and the ghost gang were amazed to see many targets, this was obviously a training center for P.S.C's

Inky: wow being a freedom fighter is rad

Clyde: oh shiny

Pinky: wow

Sir C: so lets get started

Sir C pushed a button from the side of the wall emerging the targets shaped as ghosts on the trapdoor on the floor

Blinky shot first and it was perfect

Pac: whoa what

Blinky: hehehe surprised, Cyli already taught me how

Sir C: hmm go that next level

Blinky: hah challenge accepted

After a few hours Pinky was still confused to targeting

Pinky: um what?

Pac was just leaning on a wall watching Pinky, but he saw Pinky struggling with it so he decides to help

Pac: hey mind if I help you?

Pinky: aww thanks

Pac: what are you struggling to?

Pinky: I know how to shoot but can not shoot the target I'm looking at

Pac: hahahahaha aren't you just short for a stormtrooper hahahah

Pac kept laughing and laughing but realized Pinky doesn't get it

Pinky: um what?  
Pac stopped laughing

Pac: I…um *clears throat* sorry storm troopers are like soldiers who knows how to shoot but not at the targets they always miss

Pinky: I-I don't get it

Pac: ugh well we could watch the movie I had Star Wars 1-8 if you would like to watch with me…

Pinky: I would love too

Pac and Pinky stare at each other and Pinky hold Pac's hand, they do nothing but stare

Spiral:EHEM EHEM!training lovey dobey's will be later hahaha

Pac: bruh Spiral

Spiral: haha Pinky that's how he flirts

Pac: shut up man!, don't listen

Spiral: I love you Pacster

Pac: I hate you

Pac and Spiral ended their not so serious conversation

Pinky: hahaha aren't you just cute

Pac: enough lets focus on training

Pinky: hahahaha ok

After another few hours Pinky was so good at her targeting skills

Blinky: what the don't take my image

Pinky: bleeh not so much for girl with a bleeding arm huh

Blinky: bruh I hate you

Pinky: I hate you too

Pinky and Blinky playing to the conversation

Sir C: well here ya go

Sir C gave the ghost gang their own new hoverboards

Pinky: sweet but can I have yellow color?

Sir C: oh here you go

Pinky: that's better

Spiral nudged Pac 2 times on his shoulders signaling him about Pinky wanting yellow color

Spiral: she wants the D

Pac kicked Spirals legs

Pac: what the heck man

 **Well that's for chapter 11 and don't worry there wil be a new chapter so yeah….and if you guys are offensive on the bad words just review below if the bad words is ok or not**


	12. Chapter 12: Jealousy is the plan

**Yo yo yo wassup guys? JK so anyway it's been 2 weeks and the only reason is because I was practicing for a dance audition….which I failed T-T sorry to leave you guys so here's chapter 12!  
**

Pinky: wow hoverboards are better looking in this year

Pac: yeah

Sir C: well you lads better use those hoverboards outside

Pac: yeah come on guys lets go to the park

Inky: I'm in just to prank some people

Clyde: are there any squirrels there?

Pac: well yeah there's trees so yeah there's squirrels…why?

Clyde: I want to talk to them

Inky: Clyde squirrels don't talk or give you a sign that they know what your talking about

Clyde: of course they are

Pac: hey knock it off you 2

The group of friends ran out of the room

Fushia: ugh can't believe that Smithy girl get my grade, my friends, my parents and now my crush! She took everything I work hard on! I wish there was a way to make her go away!

Betrayus: oh there is

Fushia: Ah! Who said that!

Betrayus: over here

Fushia saw a talking slug on top of the bush near the school entrance

Fushia: what the heck I didn't even know slugs can talk

Betrayus: actually they don't I'm talking through the slug cam

Fushia: wait that voice…are you Betrayus?

Betrayus: yes I am

Fushia: what do you want I already have enough problems right now

Betrayus: that's why I'm here to fix the problem

Fushia lean closer to the slug cam

Fushia: say what now?

Betrayus: yes I have a plan to take down that smith girl you hate so much

Fushia: wow really!

Boulder walked out the entrance hearing Fushia talking but seeing nobody with her

( if you know one of Pac's classmates with a number on his chest soldier like painting on his cheek dark blue lying egg oval shaped with a football helmet on his head, I practically named him Boulder because of his big body and quarterback position)

Boulder in mind: who she talking to?

Fushia saw Boulder staring at her to see what's going on, Fushia put her hand on the side of her head making it look like that she has a phone call  
Fushia: what no way! Don't do that! Will you shut

Boulder in mind: hmm she might be jealous because of that smiths girl lol XD

Boulder walk straight ahead to a car then left

Fushia: so as you were saying? (smirky tone)

Betrayus: I can make that yellow one fall in love with you and that smith girl gone

Fushia: wait a second you're his arch enemy why help me?

Betrayus: hihihi I think you missed a point we will be allies together making that Pac-br….. Pac-man fall in love with you, with you by my side with the yellow pesssss…. Yellow one Me I mean we would be unstoppable!

Fushia: hmm this is an interesting offer…but you're a ghost! And the ghosts killed my parents!, so no way man!

Betrayus: pls you don't understand I'm giving you full power

Fushia: looked back and said…

Fushia: I'll do it

Betrayus: yiee hi see ya soon!

Betrayus turns off the slug cam

Betrayus: hihihi it worked

Pac-park

Pinky: aww he's so cute does he bite?

Pac: nah he doesn't bite he's friendly you can pet him

Pinky pets Ardor with one light finger stroke on the head

Pinky: aww so cute what's his name?

Pac: Ardor

Pinky: Ardor?

Pac: yeah which means burning passion and live imagination

Pinky: wow cool

Pac: yeah thanks

Pinky: soo….

Pac: so…

Spiral: so….

Pac: ah! What the how long have you been standing there

Spiral: Idk

Cylindria: hey you 2 lets play Frisbee!

Pac: sure

Pac and Pinky went playing with the others

Fushia: Ok I'm in the center of the maze

Betrayus: good thing your here, wanna drink?

Specter (new buttler) gave out a drink of slug juice

Fushia: bleeh *gulp* no thank you

Betrayus: so Ms Fushia Morgan wanna make your life perfect

Fushia: absolutely!

Betrayus: Buttocks do you mind

Buttocks: I prezent zee body hologrammer!

Fushia: how does it work?

Buttocks: exzample

Buttocks shot Specter and transforming him into his wealthy tuxedo body of his

Specter: oh how do I miss this

Betrayus: smoggle smoggle

Fushia: um and?

Betrayus: and then Specter here will woo Pinky Smith making the yellow ball jealous, jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to darkside means in our side

Fushia: you sure it will work

Buttocks: yes but just in case we have this love potion from Madam Ghoulasha

Betrayus: *weep weep* had to give my teddy bunny for it

Specter: um does this suit make me look fat?

Fushia: oh this is gonna be good


	13. Chapter 13: a flirting problem

**So made this story at like 1:00 am to 2:32 am last night so yeah… I have trouble sleeping**

Pac: yo Pinky heads up!

Pinky raised her left arm high and the bleeding continued on the bitted arm

Pinky: A! ouch fffff *long inhale* ffff *long exhale*

Pac: oh my god you all right?

Pinky: yeah I just can't play anymore I want to go back to my dorm

Pac: sure I'll take ya der

Spiral: psst you'll take her to her dorm right?

Pac: yeah

Spiral: when ya lay her down you lock the door clear

Pac: what the heck she might not be ready for that "level" you know what I mean

Spiral: well she really need the BJ's

Pac: dude! Quit it! She might hear you

Pinky: ugh what's a BJ?  
Spiral: well miss Pinky Smith a BJ is…

Pac: shut your mouth or I'll call Braces

Spiral: lol you told me her weakness remember

Pac: well fine I'll just call your crazy psychopath ex-girlfriend

Spiral: no pls I'll stop

Pac: c'mon Pinks lets go

Pinky: ok now I'm curious

 **Maze 256, center**

Fushia: you do look attractive

Specter: thank you but I want that pink ghost to fall in love with me again

Fushia: again?

Specter: yeah I met her when I was a ghost we were dating

Fushia: since when?

Specter: oh you could say 2014-2015 aww the good old days

Fushia: wait this year means she's been…

Specter: 2 timed me with the PAC-MAN

Fushia: hmm interesting, why she left anyway?

Specter: oh the reason is obvious she used all her lovable stuff around Pac to get him his body back

Fushia: hmm that sly pink ghost

 **Sir C's lab**

Pinky: ehem Pac I thought were going to my dorm room

Pac: wait Pinky we might cure your arm

Pinky: oh okay

Sir C: Pinky glad to see you, come here and try this reviving berry

Pinky: reviving berry?

Pinky holds a white berry

Pac: wow why not call it albino berry

Sir C: I know right but the name makes sense on the color but not on the function

Pinky: so I'm just gonna gobble it down?

Sir C: yes

Pinky gobble down the berry

Pinkys arm regenerates (like how Deadpool's power works)

Pinky: oh my god! I'm healed!  
Pac: cool berry! But one question, would it work on the dead?

Sir C: What are you a mad scientist!?  
Pac: woah no well maybe but I'm just curious

Sir C: hmm maybe…, so Pinky I want you to keep one reviving berry gobble it wisely

Pinky hugged Sir C

Sir C: oh don't thank me thank Pac he's the one who found the rarest white berries in the tree

Pinky let go of Sir C and began hugging Pac

Pac: I um thanks um hehehe

Pac hugs back, Pinky notices

Sir C: um sorry for ruining the moment but me and Spheria had a date so…

Pac let go

Pac: oh sorry Sir C bye

Pinky: bye Sir C and thank you

Sir C: Welcome! Oh I wish Pac would marry her right now

Grinder holds out a trumpet, making the wedding song

Pinky: wow beautiful

Pac: huh?

Pinky: the sun going down

Pac: you mean sun set

Pinky: um yes…,Its really wow

Pac: well your wow to me

Pinky stared at Pac and Pac look away

Pac in mind: what the heck that is the stupidest pun I've ever used

Pinky: aww thanks *kissed cheek*

Pac fall down because of Pinky's kiss

Pinky: whoa Pac!

 **Register for new student counter**

Specter: do I have to go to school

Fushia: yes and think of a name

Specter: ok Tyler Cunningham

Fushia: sounds to swag for a guy with a suit

Specter: ok Johny Bravo

Fushia: you got that from a cartoon *slap Specter's forehead*

Specter: hey not the hair, ok how about Bradley Fine

Fushia: wow Fine huh that's better

Pinky: whoa you okay?

Pac: I um

Pac was about to say "Oh I'm ok I was just falling in love with you" but he wouldn't budge and too shy to say to her

Pac: yas I'm fine

Pinky: good, I drag ya all the way

Pac: oh sorry I just I felt hungry…

Pinky: haha lol, see ya Pac

Pinky waved Pac goodbye and went to her dorm room

Pac: wooh she really stops the steam of me

Pac went in the dorm room silently without Spiral knowing he's in the room

Spiral: damn that booty

Pac sneaks behind Spiral, and Spiral was making a dating account? Wait what?

Pac: um Spiral?

Spiral: ah! What are you doing here? How long have you been standing there!

Spiral covered the screen of the computer

Pac: I just got here and are you using a dating website…again…

Spiral: yeah

Pac: isn't that where you met your crazy ex girlfriend hmm

Spiral: so

Pac: Spiral go outside and meet ladies not ladies who used other profile pics to get your attention

Spiral: dude you don't tell me what to do

Pac: sure alright but I warned ya

Spiral: so how are you with Pinky?

Pac: I don't know I wouldn't budge to ask her out or give her anything

Spiral: then do it secretly girls like suspense

Pac: what?

Spiral: you know give her stuff, but she doesn't know it's you who gave it to her

Pac: hmm

*lightbulb appear on top of Pac's head*

Spiral: hey could you turn off that lightbulb I'm a nyctoxcin (people who love darkness or known as Owl people)

Pac: Thanks Spiral be right back

Pac zooms out the door

Spiral: finally back with setting up my account

 **Dorm room halls**

Fushia: here your new room

Bradley (Specter): hmm I want a fur bed not those cloths and those curtains should be red and gold

Fushia: ugh what are you a king or perfectionist

Bradley: well perfectionist

Pac walks by the new students dorm room\

Pac: um who's that?

Fushia: oh hiee Pac don't you look so cute with that creeper jacket of yours

Pac: um thank you so who are you?  
Bradley: oh my name is Bradley Fine

Pac: wow fine name get it?

Fushia: ohohoho aren't you just so cute

Pac: ugh ok, well your voice sounds familiar

Bradley: *gulp* it does?

Pac: yeah but eh chose to ignore, welcome to maze high, and nice tuxedo

Pac walks straight going down stares

Fushia: ugh change your voice dude

 **Pac park, 8:47 pm**

Pac: hmm okay I'm confused should I pick yellow or pink?, wait a second if I pick yellow she might think its me, hmm Pink it is!

Pac plucks out a dozen of pink flowers went back to the dorm room halls and lay down dozens of pink flowers from one doorstep and run back quietly to his dorm room and shut the door

 **Pac and Spiral's dorm room**

Spiral: so what is it this time you did?

Pac: hmm nothing *sly tone*

Spiral: hmm you did something I can assure it

Pac lays down smiling to the ceiling excited for tomorrow

Pac (whispers to himself): better sleep so it will be tomorrow fast

 **Bradley's dorm room**

Bradley reached out his pocket and put a little slug cam on top of the table

Betrayus (talking throughout the slug cam): so mhow was the guide?

Bradley: good enough

Betrayus: remember you fail this mission you are not coming back

Bradley: wow a good way to boost me up, anyways I will succeed this mission I want my Pinky back

Betrayus: good chow!

Bradley went to his bed for a nap while holding a picture of Pinky and him having a selfie when they were a ghost

Bradley (talking to the picture): oh I will get you back Pinky and if I do I will kill the PAC-MAN

 **Yas another chaptah yas if you guys want to see on how Specter looks like search Pinky Speedy on facebook and friend me and message me "body" or go to my FB page "artistic cartoons and photo art" and there you will see the bodies so see ya!**


	14. Chapter 14: Love hurts TWICE!

**Okeh okeh ish le writing le next chaptah woo okeh damn didn't know I'll get this far so anyway I try to stay up late just for this story I tried for you guys and Tynix Lover? Tell your friends about this story just ish le supporting*wink***

 **Pinky's dorm room**

*alarm clock beeping*

Pinky: well gotta get ready

Pinky opens the door seeing pink flowers on the floor

Pinky: aww wonder who gave this…

 **High School lockers**

Pac: hey can I carry that for you

Pinky: bruh for the last time Pac I don't need your help I'm feeling okay remember

Pac: jeez I'm trying to be a gentleman gash ( Daffy duck tone)

Pinky: hahaha where do you came up with that tone

Fushia's locker was just 2 feet away she overheard the conversation and decides to join in

Fushia: hey Pac I might need a little help here

Pac: oh ugh oh look Skeebo is there why wont you ask him

Skeebo: hey Pac

Pac: whoa I'm not taking your girl

Skeebo: no dude its fine can I talk to you private?

Pac: ugh sure

Skeebo: good follow me

Pac: ugh see ya Pinky mind getting my science book for me?

Pinky: sure thing

Pac and Skeebo left to a corner

Pinky in mind: wonder what there talking about but I'm worried that bully will hurt my Paccums again, but he seemed calm and sad when he got here? ,what's up with Skeebo

Pinky left the locker room and went to the classroom and a second Fushia walked in and seeing around that Bradley is not around

Fushia: ugh I told him 6:30 in the morning

Fushia sat down hot tempered alone, with no friends to talk to since they went to a different school, as Fushia sits down alone she saw Pinky and her brothers, Cyli and Spiral laughing

Fushia in mind: oh laugh all you can Pinky you will never take back the good times right now when the plan succeed

 **Corner of the locker room**

Pac: ok Skeebo I only followed so Pinky won't get worried please I didn't steal your girl

Skeebo: It's ok man she was douche to me anyway

Pac: oh

Skeebo: well friends?

Skeebo shook up a hand for a handshake

Pac: oh my god it's an honor!

Skeebo: sorry for all the things I've done

Pac: its ok man

Skeebo: so anyway how's you and Pinky

Pac: ugh nothing yet…

Skeebo: well good luck with that

Globular: ehem

Pac: oh miss Globular

Globular: *tss tss tss* you 2 should be on class right now before I come in

Pac: sorry miss Globular me and Skeebo were just talking

Globular: wait you 2 are not fighting anymore?

Skeebo: yes miss up high Pac!

Pac high fives

Globular: well its good to see my 2 boys getting along, lets go to classs

Pac,Skeebo and Miss Globular went in the classroom and everyone settled seats and Pac and Skeebo went to their proper sits

Pinky: hey what did you 2 do?

Pac: well seems like me and Skeebo are friends

Pinky: wow that's nice

Pac: yas ish le nice

Pinky: hahaha where did you get that?

Pac: IDK I came up with it

Globular: so everyone if I'm mistaken their should be a new student here but where is he?  
Fushia whispering to herself: ugh super late

A tuxedo man came out the door

Bradley (Specter): and I am here!

Globular: oh right about time, might wanna introduce yourself

Bradley: absolutely, ehem my name is Bradley Fine and I'll be your new student for this year and…

Pac notices Pinky targeting her eyes on Bradley

Pinky: ohhhhhhhhhhh (cute tone)

Pinky was daydreaming

Pac in mind: wow I'm kinda jealous but its ok…I think

Bradley: just to show some welcoming for you

Bradley gave a dozen of gold flowers to Pinky which he was hiding the whole time…, wait gold flowers?

Pinky: um a thank you this is extremely rare

Bradley: well because I only gave them to the rare beauty girl here

Everyone (except Pac's friends): awwwww

Pinky: aww *blush*

Pac was staringly challenging Bradley

Pac in mind:pfft

Fushia saw Pac's jealous face

Fushia in mind: hehehe its working

Spiral: wow a new wall get it Donald Trump XD  
Cylindria: bruh Spiral I aint voting him

Spiral: lol I'm just kidding

Globular: why thank you for your fine welcome

Bradley: welcome miss and see ya later cutes

Bradley walks to a empty seat next to Fushia

Fushia: I have to say but I underestimated you

Bradley: hehehe she loves the flowers

Pinky staring at the flowers

Pinky: aww (cute tone)

Pinky thought of something

Pinky in mind: wait is he the one who left those flowers on my door?

Pac in mind: bruh why does it have to be Pinky

Globular: so since this is the third day of school let us changed seats shall we

Bradley (talking to wristcam silently): ok Betrayus I need a ghost to possess her so I can…

Betrayus: you got it, ok you go possessed the teacher and…..

Pac: I still hope were seatmates

Pinky: um yeah

Pinky look back and did a cute wave to Bradley, and Bradley replied with a wink and Pac wow he's jealous

Pac in mind: ugh I wish I could say to her to stop rooting for that guy but she will know obviously that I liked her or more…

Pac is a shy guy a kind of guy who doesn't share his feelings to others even though he wants to

The blue ghost drank an invisible potion and possessed miss Globular

Globular: woah!

Everyone: ?

Globular (possessed): so everyone sit down except for you Pac and Bradley, you 2 change seats

Pac in mind: what the no way!

Bradley in mind: hehehe

Pac and Bradley changed seats and Pac felt nothing…but angry and jealous well mostly jealous

Bradley: hey girl do you like the flowers?

Pinky: yes thank you :3

Bradley: oh pardon me, My name is Bradley

Bradley shook up one hand for handshake

Pinky: Hi my name is Pinky Smith

Pinky handshake Bradley's hand and Bradley begun stealing one kiss on Pinky's hand, Pink smiled goofily

Pinky: aww hehe thanks *blush*

Pac saw the whole thing with a frowny face

Pac: * sad inhale and exhale*

Fushia In mind: hmm its working that stupid pink ghost

Pinky in mind: wait stop it Pinky your in love with Pac but he's too romantic than him ugh who to choose!

Pinky stopped laughing with Bradley thinking deep

Many hours passed and now it's there last subject

Fushia: hey Pac wanna play truth or dare?

Bradley: okay and I was like I the joke is your face XD

Pinky laughed hard at the hard

Pac in mind: she never laughed that hard on my jokes

Fushia: ugh hello?

Pac: ugh wha-what?

Fushia: truth or dare?

Pac: ugh

Pac stare at Pinky again still laughing….

Pac: yeah sure…

Fushia: ok you first truth or dare?

Pac: ugh truth

Fushia: what was the most disquisting thing you eat?

Pac: ugh I think dino slob

Fushia: eww gross (playful tone)

 **Classroom bell rang**

Globular: that's it for today

Bradley: so you in?

Pinky: definitely!

Bradley: ok meet ya der

Bradley went off

Pac in mind: nows my chance!  
Pac: hey Pinky

Pinky: oh hey Pac

Pac: so I was wondering if we could watch the Star Wars marathon

Pinky: oh ugh I have to go somewhere else

Pac: oh where?

Pinky: to the art museum

Pac: whoa! Can I come!

Pac acting surprised

Pinky: ugh sorry its only 2 tickets

Pac: oh that's all we need Pinks

Pinky: you don't understand I…

Bradley: yo Pinks ready to go? Those canvas wont paint themselves

Pac: hey I'm the only one who can call her name like that

Bradley: hey she's your friend and my friend so I am worthy enough to call her "Pinks"

Pinky: yas I'm ready so I could you buy another tic….

Pac: No its fine I had to do some thing's anyway…

Bradley: good come on!  
Pinky: bye Pac!

Bradley and Pinky ran off the classroom, Pac felt deserted, Spiral pat him on the back

Spiral: hey its ok man want to eat in Pac it in burgers?  
Pac: yeah sure… thanks

 **Pac it in burgers**

Spiral: hey your acting weird? Your not making any funny jokes, your not positive like you used to and your not eating!

Pac: well eh…

Spiral: hey don't let one girl take yourself away

Pac: Spiral… its not just one girl…..

Spiral: what I don't get it…

Pac: before I gone to Maze high school I met a girl…

Spiral: woah a spare huh gets!

Pac: she's no spare anymore…

Spiral: oh who is she?

Pac: her name was Midna she just have that same personality as Pinky but Pinky means more to me

Spiral: continue

Pac:we were best friends one day she told me the most heartbreaking news

 **Flashback**

Midna: hey Pac I want you to meet someone

Pac: oh glad to see you Midna, I had something to…

MIdna: meet my boyfriend Cypher

Cypher: hey

Pac: oh hey

Midna: Isnt this great I want my 2 men to be friends

Spiral: ouch…

Pac: yeah ouch indeed, that Tyler guy wow he was just like Bradley but more fancy

Spiral: wow..

Pac: so today I have no chance for getting the girl I wanted from a fancy guy

Spiral: then get a girl who is just like you, you know what I mean

Pac: nah…

Spiral: Pac you do know you need a girl to save your kind, get it though…

Pac: yeah get it…

 **Art museum**

Pinky felt something missing

Pinky: hey ugh lets go to somewhere fun

Bradley: sure where?

Pinky: hmm to the park

Bradley: sure thing

Bradley and Pinky went out the museum and gone through the park before the park the Pac it in burgers store goes straight

Bradley: the park is this way before Pac it in burgers

Spiral: c'mon on dude you can…

Pac: no! I cant compete with fancy tuxedos,gold flower's,fancy restaurants and Expensive art museum?!  
Pac saw Pinky and Bradley walking together Pac hid behind Spiral sine Spiral is big enough to cover his yellow skin

Betrayus (through earphones of Bradley): the jealoused Pac-pest hid and watching you creptly mind giving a new level to you 2

Bradley: hey Pinky can I hold your hand?

Pinky: I ugh

Pinky looked around to see people she knows especially Pac

Pinky: sure

Pac saw Pinky accepting Bradley's hand

Spiral: Pac are you okay?

Bradley and Pinky went out of his sight

Pac: yeah I'm okay….I just need to go to sleep

Spiral: I'll take out your food for you see ya

Spiral in mind: damn is he okay?

Pac slept in the covers trying to skip the day but having trouble sleeping because of his hurtful feelings….

 **Hmm did I did this story too deep?**


	15. Chapter 15: Ignorance happens

**Tun tun tun ( the sound whenever you open a chest from Legend of Zelda) so its been 2 or 3 weeks I am an energetic writer on the summer but school gets in the way just like Donald Trump giving too much homework XD and for yo information I am a Pilipino from the philippines :3 but seriously don't vote for that guy he's been too hard to the Mexicans and cost a lot of money to build a wall**

 **So anyway heres chapter 15**

 **Alien spaceship**

Zac: I told you! I told you SON! She aint no good for ya

Pac: no she is just hanging out with him that's all

Zac: son pls pick another girl

Pac: she is the girl

Zac: son!  
*endless yellings*

Pac: AH!

Pac fell out of his bed  
Spiral: woah! what the heck man you scared me!

Pac: sorry

Pac woken up from a nightmare, a dream or a sign

Spiral: but are you okay?  
Pac: well yeah I'm great

Pac got up and get ready for school

 **Classroom 6:44 am**

Pac sat down but didn't even bothered talking to Pinky like he used to

Fushia: hey whats wrong with your face? Your always a happy guy

Pac: wow thanks for noticing, but I'm fine

Fushia: oh if that's what you say

Fushia in mind: hehehehe he's jealous, the plan is almost succeeding

Pac in mind: she's like a star… pretty…but out of reach….

*Speaker* attention class Ms Globular is absent due to a fever and headache so class canceled, have a good day

Bradley: well ya look at that we could go to that fancy restaurant now

Pinky: yey lets go!  
Pinky zip through the door and stop at a moment thinking about Pac, she stoop to Pac and Fushia's table

Pinky: yo Pac school canceled Lmao!  
Pac didn't reply but chose to ignore

Pinky: um hello?

Pac still not answering

Pinky: oh my G's I got to go I'm about to be late to that fancy restaurant, see ya Pac!

Pac in mind: wow I can't compete with that….she didn't even bothered inviting me

Pinky got out the room

Blinky: hey your not talking to her whats gone into you?

Pac ignored

Blinky: um hello?... ok I'll just yeah go

Spiral: hey wanna play soccer?

Pac (low sad tone): eh no thanks

Spiral: alright see ya!  
Clyde: um Pac?

Pac: yes Clyde?

Clyde: I need your help

Pac: oh what?

Clyde: see that girl over there?

Pac: you like her?

Clyde: yes but I don't know what to do

Pac: well uh go to her introduce yourself act like yourself and ask here out

Clyde: thank you!

Clyde go talks to the girl

Pac looks and Clyde was successful and the girl drag Clyde out of the room

Pac looks down just sitting there no one to hang out

Fushia: hey you did the right thing

Pac: what?

Fushia: you know ignoring Pinky she left you like that

Pac: ugh yeah….

Fushia: even though you gave her body back

Pac: yeah but that's how heroes feel they did something good they never have what they wanted

Fushia: wow, hey we could hang out by the park

Pac: I…..sure since I have no one to hang out with

Fushia: yey

 **Fancy restaurant**

Pinky: oh my god this is the best food I ever tasted better than the cafeteria

Bradley: haha don't tell the cooker

Pinky: haha lolz, I wish Pac would enjoy this

Bradley: oh forget about him

Pinky: excuse me? He's my friend

Bradley: were your friend he ignored you today

Pinky: well maybe he's not in the mood

Bradley: forget about him he's just a waste of time

Pinky: Excuse me! But he's the one who gave my body

Bradley: he didn't give your body back so you could be friends with him it's because it's part of the deal you spies did right? The story, so you don't need him

Bradley holds Pinky's hands and Pinky let go

Pinky: ugh I cant believe I hang out with a guy like you

Pinky gone through the exit

Bradley: hey come back!  
Bradley rushed to the door chasing Pinky

Bradley: hey come back!  
Pinky: ugh stop it I don't like guys who tells negative things about my friend

Pinky went through a dark alley

Bradley: hey stop

Pinky stopped and slap Bradley's face

Pinky: stop following me! 

**Big tree ( medium size of the tree of life, no power berries),Pac park**

Pac: why pick this place?

Fushia: eh…., so Pac do you have girlfriend

Pac: no….none ever

Fushia: that's sad

Fushia caressing her arms on Pac their nose touch

Fushia whispering to Pac: that's so sad I can help you with that broken heart of yours Pac

Pac was about to accept the kiss but pushed Fushia away

Fushia: hey?

Pac: I'm sorry I'm in love with Pinky

Fushia: that jerk?! She left you,she doesn't need you anymore

Pac: well maybe I'm meant to be alone

Fushia: how about your species!?

Pac: I'll just donate my cum….

Fushia: what the heck! Face it she doesn't like you anymore! She used you to get her body back

Pac: I…..well….um…

Fushia: see

Pac: no I must talk to her, thank you for your time Fushia

Fushia grasped Pac's arm

Fushia: wait! I made you this cheesecake for ya, you know good luck

Pac: wow you changed Fushia I like your getting along

Pac ate the cake and felt dizzy, and rested his hands on a tree

Fushia: you ok? ( smirky tone) I made my own ingredient including Mango,sugar,graham and of course the final touch… Madam Ghoulasha's love spell

Pac: you-you poisoned me!

Fushia: um not poison but a trick yes yes I did,a just in case that your not moving on with that pink ghost

Pac: ah!

Pac gotten unconscious but got up all of a sudden

Pac: I..Fushia babe I'm sorry I really like you not Pinky will you ever forgive me?

Fushia: aww of course Paccy poo

Fushia hugged Pac

Fushia (talking to wristcam): Betrayus we did it

Betrayus:yiee hie yo ho you are just like a daughter I never had I am proud of you

Fushia: wow thank you

Betrayus: let me check on Specter

third window appear ( just like skype)

Bradley: ugh! Yes

Betrayus: what the what happen to you

Bradley: well my mission for getting her heart failed

Betrayus: oh I don't care about that, as long as the Pac pes… I mean our new ally Pac is with us

Pac: hmm wonder what will do, but if its for my babe I will do it

Fushia: aww aren't you sweet

Fushia kissed Pac in the cheek

Bradley: well your lucky,all I get is a slap but not a kiss

Fushia: hey we can rule the world and get you a new better gf

Bradley: deal!

 **Dorm room hall**

Pinky rushed to Pac's door and knock 5 times and then Spiral answered

Spiral: oh ugh wassup Pinks?

Pinky: I….um nothing much, where's Pac?

Spiral: oh ugh I don't know

Pinky: can I come in?

Spiral: ugh yeah sure

Spiral got out the way and let Pinky enter

Pinky: oh he's not here

Spiral: I just told you

Pinky: hehe sorry I'll just wait for him here...

Spiral: mind if I'm asking, why are you wearing a sparkly fancy dress?

Pinky: oh I went to a fancy restaurant

Spiral: oh with Pac

Pinky: um no with Bradley

Spiral: wait…..that explains it!  
Pinky: explain what?

Spiral: ugh nothing…

Pinky: pls tell

Spiral: well ugh it's been 2 weeks since you 2 talk much

Pinky: well I was hanging out with Bradley

Spiral: you know Pinky, you better be careful whoever you talk to it hurt Pac's feelings you know

Pinky: wait he's jealous?

Spiral: yeah deeply, you've been ignoring him for so long ever since that Bradley guy showed up

Pinky: oh no I'm a bad friend

Spiral: hey it's never too late to fix it

Pinky: thanks Spiral, but pls tell me more on how Pac feels right now?

Spiral: well he just…ugh you know….give up taking you back he keeps on trying to get your attention by talking to Fushia but you didn't pay attention, he even cried at one time on that corner, he didn't even ate when he saw you 2 holding hands, he's not even saying jokes anything he's like a statue in the room, he's been jealous for a long time, you didn't even ask someone or him about the flowers you received on the hall

Pinky: wait flowers?

Spiral: yeah the one's on your doorstep

Pinky: he's the one who gave it to me for the whole time

Spiral: wow you think Bradley gave it to ya?  
Pinky: yes…..

Spiral: well you know my Pacstar a shy guy around you, doesn't share his feelings

Pinky sighed asnd look down thinking that she is so guilty and bad to herself

Spiral: hey it's not your fault

Pinky: so who's fault is it? It's my fault I ignored him and never hang out with him for like 2 weeks

Spiral: he truly loves you though at the night when you get your bodies back wow he was sleep talking, saying I love you and some other lovable stuff and I can hear your name all over again and again I kept my laughter just so Pac would not wake up

Pinky: aww

Spiral: yeah but this day he screamed and fell of the bed

Pinky: oh….

Spiral: so he really loves ya your like having the missing piece of his heart, get it?

Pinky: get it

Spiral: Pinky do you know Pac's ex crush?

Pinky: Cylindria?

Spiral: ugh no

Pinky: Elli?

Spiral: well no, her names Midna she's from another school before Pac got here, he told me has so in love with her, he even told me that you had the same personality as her but he said your more meaning to him, so on a fateful day he was about to express his feelings to Midna but Midna introduced her boyfriend Cypher from Texas, which hit Pac, and he told me that Cypher guy was more fancy than Bradley, and he said "I can't compete with that not anymore Spiral I give up!"

Pinky: I never knew,,,

Pinky think and clenched her fist and ran through the door

Spiral: well Spiral you did it again

Pinky in mind (while running): I must tell Pac! I need to let him know

But Pinky ran through a crowd

Pinky: excuse me! Excuse me pls!  
Pinky's hand got pulled by Bradley

Pinky: hey let me go!  
Bradley: hey I bought you this flowers

Pinky: Bradley listen I am not the girl you want so pls I want Pac back! Let go!

Pinky pushed through to the long line

Pinky: oh finally!

Pinky went to Pac it in Burgers but didn't see Pac

Pinky: oh where is he?

Pinky ran through the park,the roundhouse and the school but didn't still see Pac

Pinky: oh where could he be? It felt like he disappeared

Pinky brought out her phone but doesn't know how to use it well she knows how to use it buy playing video games

Pinky: I ugh….

Pinky's phone shut down due to low battery

Pinky: oh no I forgot to charge it!  
Pinky saw the sun sets and remember a warning from Pac

 **Flashback**

Pac: hey Pinky you see that?

Pinky: yeah the sun set

Pac: exactly so whenever you see the sun set go to your dorm immediately ok

Pinky: why?

Pac: um just for your safety and yeah many rapists here so pls follow my rule

Pinky: of course Paccums

Pac: hehe you're the best Pinky

Pinky look down with sadness and thinking about on what she did to Pac, even though Pac is the one who cares for her more she walks back to her dorm room

Pinky in mind: I am a stupid girl, I….dont know what to say to him or apologized, he's the one who show such care to me

Pinky remembered when she abandoned Pac by going to the art museum

Pinky in mind: I left him….. but he doesn't have no one to hang out with… he doesn't even have a family either and he saved my back from the netherworld and protected me from bullies and dragons, I-I couldn't believe that I was bad at him

Pinky got tired of walking and decided using the hoverboard

Pinky got up unstable and balanced it good….first try she feel down and a couple of girls see her

Girl 1: pfft is that even the Pac's gf

Girl 2:lol doesn't know how to ride a hoverboard

Girl 3: eh I heard that she's dating someone else

Pinky heard the opinions and pack her hoverboard on her bag and ran up to her dorm and locked it leaning on her door with her head down

Pinky: Pac I'm sorry tomorrow I promise I'll be good

 **Yas next chapter will be coming yas**

 **And oh yeah guys did I do this a little dramatic?**


	16. Chapter 16: a bad friend

**Nowhere**

Pinky: um hello?

Pinky suddenly appeared in a reality where theres nothing in it just the color white showed up, she ran and ran but she felt like she didn't even ran far enough then she saw a yellow-ish color far away

Pinky: Hey Pac!

Pac: what the Pinky!

Pac and Pinky ran to each other and Pinky hugged Pac tightly

Pinky: I'm sorry I was a jerk pls forgive me

Pac didn't answered, Pinky let go and she was hugging Fushia!  
Pinky: what the?

Fushia pushed Pinky on to a 7 feet hole

Pinky: ouch!  
Fushia: hehe my plan is complete

Pinky: what plan!

Fushia: sorry top secret, oh Babe pls dig here up for me?

?:sure

Pinky: that voice

The male voice was familiar to Pinky then she saw Pac with a shovel…wait Pac?

Pinky: Pac! Pac! Thank goodness you're here pls help me

Fushia: hahaha you think he came here for you? He's my boyfriend now since you left him, right babe?

Pac: Yes master

Pinky: hey what did you do to him! You mean girl!  
Fushia: ha! Mean girl? ,you're the mean girl Pinky, Pac was so sad and you didn't even show up I Fushia Morgan erased his mind and made him my boyfriend

Fushia resting one arm on Pac's shoulder

Fushia: I mean its what you want right? You don't even bother anyway

Pinky: No! Pac its me! Pinky pinks remember?

Fushia: how would he remember even though you're the one who crushed his memories and mostly his feelings so I did a favor to make him forget about you silly girl

Pinky: No *cries* pls I'll do anything for you to bring him back

Fushia: I'm sorry Pinky but.. there's no reverse button for this and plus there's nothing you could do I love him more and I care about him unlike you, you left him ,Isnt that right babe"?

Pac: Yes

Pinky: No! that's not true, I love you Pac! Since the very first time we met remember?

Fushia: pfft If you love him you shouldn't make him feel jealoused, times up bury her

Pac began bruying Pinky with heavy ground soil

Pinky: wait pls!  
Pac threw a stone to Pinky's face then

 **Black out!**

Pinky: AH! *inhale exhale inhale*

Pinky: Its-its just a dream

Pinky woke up on her bed sweating and confused

Pinky: I-I…that-that was the worst dream I ever had

Pinky got up and dressed up for school, she went to the classroom but seeing Pac not there yet

Pinky: well I guess I'll just wait for him

Spiral: psst psst Pinky

Pinky: oh hey Spiral

Spiral: have you seen Pac?

Pinky: no I haven't

Spiral: ok now this-this is weird!

Pinky: what why?

Spiral: I thought he was crashing on your place, He didn't gone to our dorm yet

Pinky in mind: oh my god I'm –I'm worried

Everyone: goodmorning Ms Globular

Ms Globular: so let us check your attendance…..hmm seems like Fushia,Bradley and Pac are absent, hmm this is the first time Pac is absent so anyway lets move on to the topic

Pinky in mind: Pacsy pudden is absent…is it because of me? He's been ignoring me for since….or in the other way around, but still I have a feeling he's avoiding me

 **Betrayus's castle**

Betrayus: so we have a new ally here…

Bradley turns back to his ghost form

Specter: Man finally I hate school but I'll miss Pinky

Betrayus: oh quit your whining, we have the Pac-man in our side

Buttocks: here is my death ray

The death ray is a big machine that shoots a radiant lazer to take the life out the target

Buttocks:for example

Buttocks targets the machine to a Venus flytrap then ZAP! The flytrap is dead

Betrayus: excellent, So tell me Pac where is the tree of life?

Pac: tree of what?

Fushia: Um hello erased memory

Betrayus: oh foz-nozell

Pac: so ugh what's the plan lord b?

Betrayus: simple you terrorize Pac world and kidnap these 6 troublemakers

Betrayus hands out pictures of Cyli, Spiral, Inky,Blinky,Clyde and Pinky

Pac: sure I'll do my best

Fushia hugs Pac

Pac: hehe having a girlfriend feels good

 **Dismissal**

Pinky (talking to herself): ok Pinky you gotta find Pac

Pinky knocked on the dorm room of Pac and Spiral and yet again Spiral answered

Spiral: he's not here….

Pinky: oh where could he be

Pinky saw a big creeper (minecraft mob) stuff toy on Pac's bed

Pinky: aww this looks cute

Spiral: oh that's Pac's he loves minecraft so yeah, hey got to go I wanna find him outside

Pinky: well thanks for the help

Spiral: well see ya

Spiral went out of the room

Pinky was just sitting on Pac's bed she stuffed her hand under the pillow and felt paper, Pinky raised up the pillow seeing many crumpled papers

1st crumpled paper: Dear Pinky I was wondering if you would like to go to a… (discontinued)

2nd crumpled paper: (a cartoonish drawing of Pinky)

Pinky: aww hahaha

3rd crumpled paper: hey haven't you been even wondering who gave you the flo..(discontinued)

Pinky: flowers…

4th crumpled paper: hey are you and Bradley dating?

-secret admirer next to a scribble of black ink

5th folded nicely paper: Dear Pinky,

It' me Pac I just want to tell you I love you…I know I'm such a coward to tell in person…I am just jealous on how you act to Bradley you were laughing at his jokes harder than mines….but that's ok… I-I mean you deserve someone better…I understand but we could still be friends anyways right?

Your friend…Pac

Pinky look down with a saddened face to the last note she read, she felt like a jerk

Pinky: wow I never knew…we could have been…into a relationship now….

Pinky shed a tear *sniff*

Pinky: he really cares for me but I just…ignored him…, wait this paper its folded nicely I swore he should have given it to me and this was wrote down 2 days ago when he was gone

Pinky kept the paper and ran to President Spheros

 **Oval office**

Pinky: Mr President!

President Spheros: yes my dear what can I do for ya?

Pinky: can I please take hold of the cities cameras?

President Spheros: oh why is that?'

Pinky: Pac's missing

President Spheros: oh this is bad! Secretary  
Secretary (woman): yes sir?

President Spheros: pls help this ghost gang to find Pac-man

Secretary: understood follow me miss Smith

 **Room full of computers**

Secretary looking through the computer

Secretary: so when he was gone?

Pinky: I day ago? But never showed up to his dorm

Secretary: hmmm ok, when was the last place you see him?

Pinky: I ugh I-I don't know maybe school

Secretary: ok scanning face searching searching there the latest one….

The monitor showing Pac and Fushia making out on front of the entrance of the maze then went in the maze getting out of camera sight

Secretary: wow seems like he's handsy

*phone rang*

Secretary: got to answer that feel free to search more be right back Miss Smith

Pinky staring at the screen confused

Pinky: but he wouldn't do that? He…doesn't like Fushia? This is supposedly fake right!?

Pinky searched more and saw another video from the dorm hall on 9:30 pm seeing him walking slowly holding pink flowers and lay the pink flowers down on a doorstep

Pinky: *sighed* Pac pls tell me where are you now?

Secretary: found anything yet?

Pinky: I yes all good thank you

Secretary: welcome

Pinky in mind: well seems like my only clue is the maze

Pinky went to the maze and gathered all allies

Inky: so the lemon ball went in here and never came back

Pinky: yes….

Inky: well its your fault

Blinky: hey that's not helpful

Inky: jeez just saying

Pinky saddened then sniffed, Blinky rest his arm on Pinky's back saying

Blinky: don't worry Pinky we will find him ok? No crying he's fine

Spiral: man I always have a feeling Betrayus plan this but how?

Blinky: lets not jump into conclusions no ones going to the netherworld

Cylindria: yes what all matters now is to find Pac

Spiral: so I packed every food I get all you guys have camping tents?

Everyone: yep

Blinky: lets go

 **Netherworld**

Specter: um Betrayus?

Betrayus: what cant you see I'm talking to Pac here?

Specter: sorry to intrude but the 6 troublemakers are in the maze

Betrayus: oh goody! Pac you know what to do

Pac: yes sir, see ya later Fushia hugs

Fushia: aww good luck ok *mwah*

Pac left the room and went to the portal

Betrayus: so Fushia I was wondering If I can adopt you as my daughter?

Fushia: would I! an evil dad would like that! 

**Lol surprise on the last part?**


	17. Chapter 17: felt like betrayal

**Trolololololol running out of words to say, trolololol**

 **Center of Maze 256**

Pac: ok remember trick the troublemakers

Pinky: (sad sigh)

Blinky: um you okay?

Pinky: yeah I-I um fine I guess

Blinky: so wondering what happen to Pac? Lately…

Pinky: yeah…..

Blinky: oh what's your idea?  
Pinky: he and Fushia are already dating, hiding somewhere on this maze…

Blinky: pfft what the heck Pinky

Pinky: I'm serious I saw a video of her and him making out and gone to the maze

Inky: heh seems like he's not your boyfriend

Blinky: Inky that is not helpful

Pinky: lay him down Blinky, I deserve it

Blinky: come on Pinky there might be another reason why

Spiral: *sigh* I miss Pac already..

Pinky: me too…

Pac suddenly came out of a bush, surprising his friends

Spiral: Pac!

Spiral gave Pac a nudge on the head

Pac: hey the fuck go!

Spiral let go and surprised on how Pac reacted

Inky: woah take it easy Saiyan

Blinky in mind: that's strange he never acts like that

Pinky: Paccums are you okay?

Pinky walks toward Pac slowly but Blinky stopped her

Blinky: woah woah woah hold it Pinky…

Betrayus (speaking through microphone on Pac's ear): act cool,funny and natural to earn their trust

Pac: I umm sorry guys didn't mean to scare ya and … yeah I was surprise you guys were here…so ugh wassup?

Pinky took her arm away from Blinky's hand and hug Pac tightly and Pac was just standing

Pinky: oh Pac I miss you so much

Pac: um ok…..

Pac push Pinky off then gone towards Spiral, Pinky felt ignored

Pinky in mind: well I guess he is angry or not in the mood towards me

Spiral (whispering to Pac): dude whats that all about she was hugging you and you pushed her off, that was your chance man

Pac: um what? Nevermind, just… lets go I wanna go back to my dorm

Pinky rushed to Pac's side

Blinky in mind: hmm somethings strange he should've hug back to Pinky and he didn't even ask why were here, I have a feeling he's been controlled by someone but how? He might be planted by one of Buttock's mind control chip, but better inspect him later

Pinky was just staring at Pac's side while walking, she then notices that Pac has no mood of talking to her and show no emotions

Pinky: hey um how you been doing?

Pac: I'm fine…

Pinky: hey I…

Pac: hey this is not a good time for talking…

Pinky: oh ugh sorry…..

Pinky give up conversing with him, and felt sadness for what she and how did she change Pac into a jerkish guy from now

 **Dorm room**

Spiral: um that's my bed….

Pac: the other bed has a bunch of stupid stufftoys

Spiral: stupid? Oh my god you're the one who bought those and you love all of it

Betrayus: just accept it

Pac: bruh fine

Pac slept to his bed then slept, few hours passed Spiral was just reading his favorite comic when a knock on the door disturbed him

Spiral: yo who's this?

Blinky: yo Spiral It's me

Spiral open the door seeing Blinky's hand with a metal detector

Spiral: um what's with the metal detector?

Blinky: for Pac

Blinky gone towards to the sleeping yellow orb but Spiral guard him

Spiral: woah why

Blinky: he's acting strange, he's not the Pac we knew

Spiral: what are you talking about?

Blinky: C'mon he's been controlled by someone, pls just let me do what I have to do

Blinky waving the metal detector around Pac, but the metal detector didn't detect anything

Blinky: oh

Spiral: what's wrong with ya?

Blinky: nothing see ya, and keep an eye on Pac

Blinky left the room

Spiral:hmm that was weird

 **Pinky's dorm room 11:53 pm**

Pinky was having a hard time sleeping, she was holding the pink flowers Pac gave to her secretly

Pinky: *sigh* I should've paid more attention to him, we could've been in a relationship now, cuddling… aww will that be romantic

Pinky was daydreaming that she and Pac will be on a park together

Pinky: well guessed that wont happen since I fail the chance, No! No! NO! tomorrow I will bring back the PAC-MAN I love

 **Next day, school time**

Pinky sat down her seat and hoping Bradley still absent, Pac went into the room and heard Pinky yelled his name

Pinky: hey Pac could you pls seat here? Pls

Pac in mind: ugh why she so annoying

Pac sat down feel annoyed by Pinky

Pac in mind: what's her problem

Pac looks to the opposite way just to ignore Pinky

Pinky: hey Pac I made this for you….

Pac: ugh will you!...what for-for me?

Pinky: yeah you like it?

Pinky gave Pac a diamond sword (minecaft) necklace

Pac: yeah I-I love it thanks…

Pac in mind: hey she's not that bad after all

Pac: hey what's your name?

Pinky: hahahaha oh Pac, your funny I'm Pinky you dumb dumb

Pac: oh I can see that

Blinky: hmmm should I worry or not

Cylindria: why are you worried Blinky?  
Blinky: well I had a feeling that Pac is being controlled but not sure yet so lets keep our eyes on him

 **Betrayus's castle, living room**

Betrayus and the others were watching through the big screen TV to see how Pac is doing, Fushia was enraged to see Pac flirting with Pinky again

Fushia: what the heck did the love potion wear off?

Specter: actually no Madam Ghoulasha told me its permanent but Pac with the love potion is falling in love with Pinky

Fushia: oh gimme that!

Fushia snatched away the microphone from Betrayus's hand

Fushia (speaking through the microphone): hey!  
Pac: wha-what?

Fushia: your flirting with that girl?  
Pac: no no of course not sweety your still my girl I'm just earning their trust

Fushia: well after school you bring those troublemakers here! Got it?

Pac: yes bye love you

Pac in mind: jeez she beastmode

Pinky: hey you alright?

Pac: yeah I'm good

Pac in mind: I don't understand why these 6 troublemakers don't seem to be troublemakers to me

 **Dismissal**

Pac: hey guys lets go to the maze

Cylindria: why you wanna go back

Inky: yeah

Pac: ugh… wonder why I was gone for like 2-3 days?

Pinky: why?

Pac: I was putting up something for you guys I cant bring it here so I want to bring you guys there

Cylindria: sure ok

 **Maze 256, almost to the center**

Pac: whoa I want you guys blindfolded and tied up together

Blinky: NO! NO! NO! I don't trust you anymore man

Pac: okay your just gonna ruin the surprise…

Pac was acting sad

Inky: hey don't be a party pooper!  
Blinky: ugh alright!  
all of them blindfold themselves then Pac tied them up together

Pac: I'm sorry guys….

*Whack! Whack! Whack!

Pinky: hey what's going on?

*whack! Whack!*

Blinky: hey what are you doing!

*whack!*

Blinky: ugh where am I? *sniff sniff* eww so this is how the netherworld smells like….., wait the netherworld!

Blinky and the others woke up instantly finding themselves in the netherworld jail

Inky: what the heck! Is this a dream!? Pls tell me it's a dream

Blinky: no…no its not

Inky: ah!

Pinky: ouch my head, how did we get here!

Blinky: I don't know but I have a feeling Pac did this…

Pinky: no! he would never do this

?: think again

Pinky: who's there, show yourself!

Blinky: hey keep your tone up

?: you all are so stupid

The person come out of the shadow

Pinky: Fushia! What are you doing here?!

Fushia: Oh Pinky Smith you are so dumb, I would like to thank Bradley for his plan

Pinky: plan?

Specter: hehe that's right

Pinky: what plan!

Fushia: oh the plan is that Specter here named himself as Bradley Fine flirting with you, and making Pac jealous, thanks for making it easy for me

Pinky: why you! What did you do to Pac!

Fushia: simple made him eat a cheesecake with a love potion with it

Pinky: what but….

Fushia: hehe comment back! Come on! Pac honey come see this

Pac appeared

Pinky: Pac thank goodness you're here Fushia is planning something with Betrayus

Pac: I'm on their team

Pinky:what no…

Fushia: oh yes

Fushia began gushing her face to Pac

Pinky: hey back off!

Fushia: he's mine now, C'mon Pac I can tell your hungwy

Pac: yeah um I'm hungry….

Fushia and Pac gone to the opposite side

Pinky: Pac wait! Pls! come back! I'm sorry! *sobs*

Specter: you know I can get you out of that jail If you will marry me

Pinky: no not a chance! *spit*

Specter: you ruined your chance

Specter left the room, Pinky began crouching and crying

Blinky: will be alright ok?

Pinky: I'm not thinking of that! None of this would've happen if I pay more attention to Pac and now he's with Fushia *sobs more*

Spiral: your right Blinky he is controlled by someone

Blinky: that doesn't matter now, what matter now is that we need to know what their planning and how to get out of this keep

Pinky talking to herself: Pac pls I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

Blinky: Pinky hey we can save him okay, but we cant do it without you so pls stop crying will find a way

Pinky: *sniff* okay….

Blinky: there there, hey Cyli keep her company

Cylindria: sure, lets go Pinky


	18. Chapter 18: in and out or out and in?

**Well its been 3 weeks... I am the most energetic writer here dont ya think?**

Cylindria: Hey Pinky,we need your cooperation ok?, pls stop crying we will take Pac back, its not your fault

Pinky: oh really...(sad tone)

Cylindria:Hey Pac would want you happy right now

Spiral come close to Pinky

Spiral: you know even though he was jealous..he would never fall in love with someone else...in fact he just told me "Spiral I dont even bother them as long as shes happy Im happy" he said it with a smile Pinky hes not mad at you...and I know he wants you to be happy got it

Pinky: *sniff* thanks Spiral

Spiral: hehe your welcome as long as Im best man on the wedding

Pinky:haha okay

Cylindria:hey thats the spirit

Pinky got up and swallowed up her tears and proceed on helping the others how to get out of the cell,while Clyde was trying to break a bar with scissors...

*bark bark*

Blinky: oh no this is not good

Ghost guard: hehehe that should keep an eye of them,see ya Fluffy

Inky: I think Im starting to lose hope here...

Pinky: No! No were not!

Everyone was suprised by Pinky

Blinky: um what

Pinky gone close to the bars and began starting to call Fluffy's attention

Pinky: hey Fluffy *whistle* Fluffy

Blinky covered Pinky's mouth

Blinky whispering to Pinky: what the, what the hecks wrong with you

Pinky took out his hand

Pinky: Pls trust me, *whistle* Fluffy

Fluffy gone closer to Pinky and Pinky start petting its nose and Fluffy became tamed to Pinky

Blinky: what the how did you do that?

Pinky: Ive been watching to much Animal Planet and besides Betrayus doesnt pet him

Blinky: hmm thats true

Pinky: now rip this cage open!

Fluffy prepared herself for a big bang!

Pinky: ok everyone stay back and out of the way!

Everyone: AH!

Fluffy head butt the jail keep making an exit for the others

Blinky: yes way a go Pinky!

Pinky then scratched Fluffy's belly

Pinky: whos a good gurl oh yes you are

 **Betrayus's castle, dining room**

Fushia: say ah

Pac: hehe you know, you dont have to do that

Fushia: hey its what couples fo you know

Pac: yeah yeah...

Pinky was watching through a open hole from the top of the castle seeing Pac happy with Fushia making her sad once again

Pinky:ugh..(sad tone)

Blinky:hey you'll gey your boy back,ok?

Pinky:yep I will

Cylde: oh hey guys I was...*crack*

Clyde step on the glass window leading the gang falling right in the middle of the room

Pac: what the fuck

Fushia: get them!

Pac began fighting hand to hand with Blinky

Blinky:woah its me your brother in law

Pac: what the fudge,what kind of story is that?

Blinky: were the good side

Fushia: he's lying

Pac:No!Im fighting on the good side!

Pac carried Blinky off,tossed him in a bookshelf

Pinky: Blinky!

Pinky ran to Blinky making sure hes alright

Pinky:no dont die like this

Blinky: no Im okay...Im still good pls save yourself

Cylindria: oh my god baby you good?

Blinky: yes dont worry Im fine I wont leave ya

Cylindria:oh Blinky

Cylindria hugged Blinky,Pac was watching and looked at his hands covered in bloody red until he realized that he is fighting for the wrong side

Pac talking to himself: what have I done...

Fushia: Hey! I aint giving you kisses if your just gonna stand there

Pinky: well guess what he doesnt need your kisses!

Pinky slapped Fushia's face with a silver tray

Fushia: ugh! How dare you!

Fushia punched Pinky on the eye causing her right cheek to bleed and black eyed

Pinky:ouch

Pinky covered her eyes,Fushia pulled out a knife and finish Pinky off but Pac block her

Fushia: hey get out of the way!

Pac:No! Im fighting on the wrong side for the whole time even though I do not know this people I am sure that their good

Fushia: ugh get out!

Pac:No!

Fushia: fine then you leave me no choice

Fushia pulled a button or a swtich to something

Fushia:Its been fun to be with you

Fushia pushed the button

Pac: what the Ah!

Pinky (groaning weak tone): Pac...

Pac's eyes became very yellow and being controlled by Fushia

Fushia: get them all!

Pac: yes mistress

Pinky: Pac no...

Pac tongue tied his fellow members and carried the weak pink orb going to another keep

Fushia: hahahaha you think you've won him over? I will always have a plan B if he's came to your side even though he's brainwashed

Pinky:mercy...

Pac threw the poor and weak friends of his to another keep

Pinky: ouch

Cylindria: oh my god Pinky your eye,are you alright?

Pinky:yes Im fine...

Fushia: hehehehe spoiler alert Pacopolis has fallen

Inky: no ! We just got our bodies back!

Fushia: oh well...see ya hahaha(evil laugh)

Spiral: is she okay?

Cylindria: yes shes okay

Pinky was breathing heavily

Spiral: Pacstar what have you done! You almost killed her!

Pac: I dont even care

Fushia: Pac!

Pac left the keep and gone to Fushia

Pinky:*sobs* I failed *sniff*

Cylindria:will think of something dont worry everythings gonna be alright

Blinky: yes Pinky pls rest I'll leave this to me ok?

Pinky closed her eyes just to rest

Blinky; well what now?

Cylindria: I-I dont even know what to do...its over

Spiral: no! No its not! Would Pac say "ugh I give up" No! He wouldnt he would say "come on guys cheer up will find a way"who's in?

Cylindria holds out her hand for a huzzah

Cylindria:Im in

Inky: me too

Clyde:well okay

Blinky: well me too

Everyone: yeah!

*snores*

Spiral:sssshhhh Pinky is sleeping remember

Blinky:yep lets plan now

 **So guys if you want to see a decent drawing or like a teaser to my next chapter go to my account in fb**

 **Pinky Speedy,add me and message me "teaser" or easier go to my page "Artistic Cartoons and Photo art" where you can see many latest sketches of the ghost gang**

 **It includes:**

 **Legend of Zelda**

 **Mario**

 **Sonic X**

 **FNAF drawings**

 **Cute disney and etc drawings**

 **So guys pls like my page I have like 207 drawings there waiting to be seen so thanks**


	19. Chapter 19:The Other side of Pac's heart

**Yo yo yo wassup guys did you miss me? Well Im assuming you do XD so sorry for keeping you guys waiting because of school but mostly because of…Pokemon it is mah destiny Pokemon! And yo mah bestfwend in a world we…..hehe sorry whenever I say pokemon its makes me sing the song so anyways whats your team? In case you guys are wondering my team is…**

 **#TeamValor**

 **Comment below whats your team**

 **I update my caught pokemons in my page "Artistic Cartoons and Photo Art" with drawings and sketches even sketches and updates about mah story so again sorry for keeping you waiting**

 **Enjoy :3**

 **Nowhere ?= Boy !=Girl**

?: honey I've heard some news that he is being controlled by a jealous violet orb

!: pls we must hurry to save him

?: there's not much time even fuel,there's only one option dear

!: no you mean?  
?: yes we need to hyperspeed the ship until it runs out of fuel and we will be floating in space,leading us crashing on earth, what do you say my dear?  
!: well…okay we must!

?: okay get ready!

 **back of Betrayus's castle**

Betrayus: hihihihi hahaha my plan is working and I lord Betrayus will be ruler of Pacopolis!

Many sergeant captains and cadets are lined up waiting for the portal to be open, attacking the overworld!

Sergeant captain Rank 1: hop too hop too ya ya

Betrayus: and you Pac, you are my ticket to the repository and…..

Pac: yeah yeah yeah yeah shut up

Pac stuffed Betrayus forcefully in his backpack

Betrayus: hey watch it, its crampy here!  
Pac: yeah shut up

Pac chomp off a fire berry and left through the portal secondly all the ghosts following him,Pac popped out of the portal heading to the oval office

 **Jail keep**

Cylindria: that wont help….

Clyde: hey at least I'm trying

Clyde was still trying to break one bar with a pair of scissors

Blinky: okay think Blinky think!

Cylindria: don't pressure yourself

Blinky: sorry I'm just annoyed by this cell

Pinky was just crouching over to a corner,Blinky was concerned

Blinky: hey you ok?

Pinky: yeah I'm fine….

Blinky: hey what'cha thinking about?

Pinky: wonder what mom and dad look like?

Blinky: well yeah its been decades since we last saw them….

 **Blinky's flashback**

There was sirens and fire alarms all over the neighborhood and the Smith family are 10 miles from it since because they were living on a farmhouse

Baby Pinky: Daddy what's happening? Why people screaming?

Mr Smith: oh don't worry dear those sounds are-are fireworks and those people are cheering for it

Baby Pinky: why cant I join with them?

Mr Smith: I-I um you see dear that's adult things, hey lets play hide N seek huh? That's fun right?

Baby Pinky: yey Hide N Seek

Mr Smith: okay why wont you hide there and don't let strangers find you okay?  
Pinky was hiding down on a hidden door under the floor but her dad paused her

Mr Smith: hey I love you dear

Mr Smith hugged the little pink orb while trying to hold his tears

Baby Pinky: why you sad daddy?

Mr Smith: no Im fine my dear now go hide with mommy and the others

Pinky ran to her mother down the hidden floor and her mother looking worriful to Mr Smith,and who is left behind is Blinky, Mr Smith rest one hand to Blinky's shoulder and kneeled down to talk to him

Mr Smith: Blinky since you are the oldest, I promise you to keep your sister safe

Blinky: I'll-I'll do my best dad

Mr Smith: pls keep your mother and your other brothers safe

Blinky: I-I wont let you down father

Mr Smith: I leave you the leadership badge

Mr Smith pin up a badge to Blinky saying "David Smith National best awardee captain of the year"

Mr Smith: a symbol and a remembrance to me son,it will guide you to hard times

Mr Smith hugged his son

Mr Smith: you are the son of David Smith don't you dare forget that

Blinky: sir yes sir

Mr Smith: that's my boy

Blinky join in with the others before going down he smiled at his father, after Blinky gone to the secret besement his father pulled out a shotgun loading it… seeing soldiers outside his home killing his transportation like his cars and his horses all dead, he breathe heavily when the soldiers gone to their front door…..

Suddenly someone was calling his name again and again echoing

?:Blinky hello? Blinky Blinky blinky blinky…..

Blinky: wha what?  
Pinky: are you okay?  
Blinky: yes sorry I was daydreaming that's all

Pinky: oh okay…

Madam Ghoulasha: oh I cant take this anymore!  
Spiral: what the?

Madam Ghoulasha just appeared out of nowhere

Madam Ghoulasha: so what I put myself an invisible potion just to hear you guys talk

Spiral: you slime old!  
Madam Ghoulasha: wait! Hold it Im on your team

Inky: oh really? Who gave the love potion to Betrayus?

Madam Ghoulasha: me….

Cylindria slapped her own fore head

Madam Ghoulasha: I know I know I gave him the potion but I did not know the cause for a broken hearted girl, Ive been there I once told myself to help jealous girls get their man….but now I know the disadvantage to the other who really deserves the man. I am now on your team

Madam Ghoulasha break off the chain with a metal melting spell, she then began getting closer to Pinky holding her hands

Madam Ghoulasha: Little pink orb Im sorry for what the potion did to your innocent heart,I just want to help her but now I knew she doesn't deserved him much, now pls it is not too late to take your man back theres a cure…..true love

Inky: ugh! Not with the fairy tales again

Pinky: true love what?  
Madam Ghoulasha: little smith that's what you needed to find out

Blinky: C'mon guys lets go!

 **Oval office**

President Spheros: why hello Pac

Pac: um sup PS

President Spheros: well your acting differently

Pac: where is the tree of life?

President Spheros: theres no way you'll ever forget that even the real Pac never forget that, security!

Many security guards pop out from the flower vase, the roof even under the desk

President Spheros: inspect this imposter

Guard 1: aye aye sir

Pac: big mistake

Pac knock out all the guards just like James Bond, then raised up the President

President Spheros: Pac my boy whats wrong with you!  
Betrayus got out of Pac's bag gloating around his brother

Betrayus: he is not your boy now, hes mine

Pac: I am nobody's boy!

Betrayus: well then alright…

President Spheros: Pac what's gone into you!

Pac: Ugh hey you told me Im an imposter

President Spheros: brother what have you done to him?!  
Betrayus: don't ask me,ask the pink orb

Pinky and the gang made it through the exit seeing many ghost guards patrolling the area before Pinky tried to stealth out since she is the one leading the gang Blinky paused her

Blinky: hey…Im-Im sorry

Pinky: for what Blinky?

Blinky: being not able to protect you from Betrayus I should have been a more responsible brother…If I could have done that we shouldn't be all through this mess

Pinky: now listen up Blinky I-well Im not that happy through this mess and I aint blaming you…because if we aren't gonna be in this future I wont be able to meet Pac or any of our friends,I don't blame you for this mess but me I ignored him… If I didn't ignored him…none of this would have happen….so to take back your apology please help me bring Pac back

Blinky: wow thanks for making me feel better

Pinky: no prob now lets get back to stealth mode were outnumbered

 **Meanwhile in the oval office…**

Pac: ugh! he wont tell us where the repository hidden

Outside the roundhouse hundreds of men are showing up and stand guard throughout the roundhouse

Officer #1: surrender now!

Pac: well looks like we don't have a choice send in ghost guards to guard the hostage and tell when he could say where

President Spheros: wait what? What do you mean where?

Pac: well go watch your TV meanwhile I get down to business

Pac jumped out the oval office window landing in front of the military

Officer #1: put your hands where I can see them

Pac puts out his hands out in a fist form

Officer #1: open your hands!  
Pac: I don't know that's a-that's a bad idea

Officer #1: I said hands open!

Pac *shouting with a sly smile*: is it really necessary?  
Officer #1: I said hands out!

Pac: OKAY!

Pac opens his fist revealing a fire blaze throughout the roundhouse lawn ( just like El Diablo's power in Suicide Squad) burning all soldiers in a blaze of the fire!  
President Spheros: agh! Stop pls!  
Cyclops #1: tell us where is the repository first!

President Spheros: I just-I just cant!

Cyclops #2: well.. PAC-MAN sir he wont budge…its time to do the hard way

President Spheros: wait what! What hard way?

Cyclops #2: not spoiling ya

Pac: okay Im on it, Fushia take position

Fushia: hehe on it, okay boys move out

All the soldiers move out from the zone

Blinky: hey whats going on? Why they moving out?

Pinky: with that many ghosts they might slime the city drowning people with it

Spiral: even worse that with Pac by their side they have the power to destroy the city to crumbles!

Pinky: we need to act fa-….

Madam Ghoulasha appeared right behind them

Blinky: your there for the whole freaking time!

Madam Ghoulasha: well I went out to get a snack

Blinky: why you!  
Pinky: wait! Madam Ghoulasha could you-you know teleport our PSC's …

Madam Ghoulasha: oh ok

With one snap of her finger the PSC's appeared on their palms

Pinky: lets do this

Clyde: but I am too tired to walk why cant we just teleport to Pac

Pinky: that's a good idea

Madam Ghoulasha: alw-teleportica to roundhousetica (what the fuck did I just write XD)

They appeared right in front of the roundhouse gate seeing Pac nowhere

Inky: what where is he?

Pinky began looking everywhere then spotted the president bondage and slimed at the same time

Pinky: oh my God the president is in trouble!

Inky: lets go and make ourselves known again!

 **So if you guys know who is ?=Boy and who is !=girl pls follow the steps to answer…**

 **to my page "Artistic Cartoons and Photo Art" and like the page**

 **2\. message me in there the answer of the question and if you answer and first to answer the question correctly I will follow your Instagram and post in my page if you had like a facebook page you own and create free ads for you in my page and maybe in your youtube account (except twitter sorry guys I don't get twitter that much even snapchat too..)**

 ***to those who does not have the following cannot join this question and answer***

 **Instagram**

 **Youtube video (so I can subscribe)**

 **Own and created facebook page**


	20. Chapter 20: Fight or flight?

**Hieeee guyiies I'm sorry for making you wait for like 3 or 5 months Im sorry I really am Im just busy doing my homeworks, projects and many orders to do like paintings or drawings stuff but right now Im back!**

 **Outside the roundhouse**

Blinky: hmm it seems so quiet in here…

Inky: yeah there might be a trap

Spiral: better stealth to the entrance

All of them: Clyde no!

Clyde was walking through the open area with no caution

Blinky: (whispering): get back here

Clyde: what? Its fine its quiet and no ghosts around

Blinky (whispering): that's what Im worrying for git back here!

Clyde was still walking and made it through the entrance

Clyde: see there isn't anything bad come on

Blinky: O_O okay that was surprisingly….okay…

The rest of the gang followed Clyde they went through the roundhouse in search for the pres while there at it they heard the president screaming for help

President: help! Help! Heeelp!

Cylindria: follow those screams

The gang ran and ran and ran tracing the screams of their beloved president as the screams gone louder they gone stealthy, they take a peek on whats going on

 **Oval office**

President Spheros: NO! NO! NO! I won't tell you!

Ghost guard 1: c'mon spill the beans

President Spheros: I can't I'm allergic to them

Ghost Guard 1: *slap President Spheros* not those beans!

Ghost guard 2: tell us where you hid the repository!  
President Spheros: Never!  
Ghost Guard 2: ugh that's it the instrument pls

President Spheros: Huh huh! What's that?

Ghost Guard 1: a barrel of slime, lets dump him up!

President Spheros: what no! put me down!  
The 2 ghost guards began carrying the president to the barrel of slime leading to…suffocation

Pinky: this is bad… okay in my mark 1…..2…..3!

Ghost Guard 1: what whats going on!

Ghost Guard 2: mercy!

Pinky: mercy on this!

Pinky began sucking the ghost onto her PSC but she wasn't able to target well leading the ghost to set free

Ghost Guard 2: hah! You call that shooting hahahaha

Pinky look down thinking about Pac teaching her how to shoot…

Blinky: hey ugly! Taste this!

Ghost Guard 2: NO wait!

Blinky successfully sucked the ghost into his PSC looking back at Pinky still down on the dumps

Blinky: hey you did great

Pinky: how… am I able to help if I can't even prison a ghost into my PSC….

Blinky: well… you're the one leading us you have the great plans and stealth tactics your great at leading and without you distracting that ghost guard I would have not caught the ghost

Pinky: Your right…

Blinky: Now c'mon lets help the pres

Inky and Spiral helped the pres out of the slime barrel almost to his death…

Spiral: yo Pres are you alright?

President Spheros: yes but I want to know on what happen to Pac?

Pinky looking down again

Blinky: well he's been hypnotized or somehow brainwashed

President Spheros: well he's been acting differently

Cylindria: their planning to well… we don't know yet…we've gone to their camp and we don't know why there were so many ghosts lined up but of course it's a bad thing with Pac on their side too!

President Spheros: all I know that Betrayus said that it's the pink orb who started it

Everyone was looking at Pinky, Pinky stared down

Blinky: no no no Its not her fault

Pinky: its my fault…

Blinky: no its not of course not don't say that Pinky

Pinky: no matter how many times you said its not my fault its not my fault I will still say its my fault lets go…

Pinky gone out the room

Inky: well we better..woah! whats that?!

Blinky: what is that?

President Spheros: oh! I want my mommy!

The gang look through the window seeing a giant monster robot (Monster design from the episode "No monsters allowed part 2")

And then the ground was starting to shake

Everyone: wooahh woaah

Pinky rushed into the room

Pinky: oh my God did you felt the fault?

President Spheros: we must call Sir Cumference immediately

All of the gangs smart watches started to beep

Blinky: seems like he's calling us

Sir Cumference: you younglings ok?

Spiral: were good Sir C, we know what was causing the quake

Sir Cumference: yes I saw it on the news but the thing is controlled by your classmate ugh what was her name again?

Everyone: Fushia!  
Spiral: man isn't her parents seeing this

Cylindria: well Spiral you do know that…

Spiral: I mean what kind of adult doesn't watch the news

Cylindria: Spiral… her parents die when she was young…

Spiral: oh ugh ok

Inky: so there's nothing stopping here

Pinky: I just hope Pac is ok….

Sir Cumference: oh! He sure is ok! I even know where he is thanks to my tracking device, I'll give you a screen mirroring of the map meet ya younglings there!

*Dismiss call*

Pinky: Lets go!

 **Pac Park monument (center)**

Pac: HAHAHAHA! Its so good destroying structure! WAHAHAHA!

Pacman was destroying beautiful statues,ripping of trees and demolishing buildings

Pac: Oh! Hotdog stand

Pacman carry the hotdog stand above head (since he's using a strength berry) while he's at it he gobbled down every hotdog after that a little girl child was holding a teddy bear while watching the Pacman destroying structures after the Pacman finished gobbling he saw the little girl

Pac:RAR!

Roaring while he carries the hotdog stand

The girl gone closer to him

He repeated and repeated and repeated roaring the girl but she gone closer to him

Pac: huh?

Little girl: Pacman why your doing this? I thought your my hero

Pac: whu whu what? Hero? Me? Hahahaha silly girl

Little girl: how come you don't remember me? I was the one who gave you a burger and ask for a photograph and a signature….your…your meanie!

The little girl ran off

Pac was starting to remember but ended up forgetting again

Pac: Pffft that girl needs help

Fushia: Hahaha are you having fun?

Pac: yeah yeah don't talk to me Asia

Fushia: My name is Fushia!

Pac: whatever

*Pac pls stop!*

Pac in mind: that voice I remember…but who?

Pinky: Paccy cums pls stop this ,this is not you

Pac: who are you?

Pinky: its me your bestfriend Pinky remember?

Pac: incompetence don't know you bitch

Pinky (while crying): Pls Paccums stop this, for me?

Fushia: for you? Pfft whatev

Pinky: now listen up you bitch I don't give a damn on your problem to me its not my fault your parents are dead! They don't even want this to happen so make it stop!

Fushia: over mah dead body!

Fushia began working her robot again making Pinky look like a tiny raisin

The whole gang got out the bushes

Blinky: got your back

Pinky: thanks lets go!

They began attacking but seemingly they didn't even bent or scratched the robot

Cylindria: Whats happening? How come my kung fu attacks doesn't work

Inky: I cant blow the whole damn thing

Clyde tried freezing the hands but the robot is able to break free

Clyde: yiee ghi ya ha how! I cant do it

Spiral tried tumble over the robot with a rubber (or bounce) berry but wasn't able because the thing is too heavy and big

Fushia: hahaha your useless!

Fushia gave a big woosh to the group sending them off to a tree

Pinky: guys!  
Fushia began in front of Pinky cornering her

Fushia: any last words

Pinky felt alone and useless

Fushia: hahaha you little pink orb you think you can win this battle hehehe no you cannot

Pinky: your right I cannot win this battle…But I don't wanna win the battle I just want to win Pac back…PAC!

Pac: whu whu whats happening? Why am I thinking that I should save her *turning on the side* No she's just a bitch you don't know….

Pinky: Pac pls! I need you!  
Pac: what she-she needs me? *slap himself* no she doesn't shes the fucking enemy *turns on other side* but she needs me…

Fushia: hehehe you think he will save you? Not a chance

 **Woot woot finished it fro 2 days! Hey I got a pun**

 **Who is the roundest Knight in King Arthurs medieval?**

 **Sir Cumference….. * ba dum tss***

 **Im sorry I just…I just have to…**


	21. Chapter 21: Robot Madness!

**Oh my God! It's been 1 year mah freaking God! I'm really realy really really sorry to keep you guys waiting…..**

Is there hope? She ask to herself as she is cornered by Fushia, all of her friends unconscious while Pac is talking to his 2 sides….

As she yield as she yield for Pac's help

Pinky: Paccums! Pls I'm sorry! Pls!

Fushia (In Monster robot): Hahahaha goodbye Pinky Speedy!

Pinky close her eyes as she was about to get smoosh then she heard a shriek from the machine

Fushia: Ah! Get away from me you moving furball!

?: Nyaaark!

Pinky: Fuzbits!

While Fuzbits was distracting Fushia she helped out her unconscious friends

Blinky: Ugh whu happen

Inky: wooh! Look at him go!

Clyde: Wait isn't that the same remote Buttocks used for Grindet?

Cylindria: Oh yeah! We need to get that remote! Go Fuzbits go get her!  
Fushia: no not my fucking hair!  
Blinky: Well speaking of Grindet

Out of the bushes Grindet's transformation form came out!  
Spiral: Woot Woot! Reinforcements!

With Sir C riding the Pacnana while President Spheros in the backseat while holding a microphone

President Spheros: surrender the remote! Or else!

Fushia: Or else what! 

Fushia toss off Fuzbits on a wall leaving poor Fuzbits unconscious

Pinky: Fuzbits!

Then Fushia increases the rage mode on Pac but it seems like its not working

Fushia: What the? What's going on? Hey Pac move and destroy! 

Just right behind Fushia, Fuzbits was standing on top of the eject seat button

Fuzbits: Hrnn Hrnn?

Fushia looks back to Fuzbits that he has one battery of the remote

Fushia: hey little guy gimme that and I'll give you a tweat?

Fuzbits was properly trained and smart to not believe on those words

Fuzbits: Bye bye (While battery in teeth)

As then he pushed the ejection seat

Fushia: No!  
While in that scene Pinky cut off some wires from the mainshaft in the left leg part of the robot leaving the robot un operational

Pinky: hah! That'll teach ya!

Blinky: Watch out!  
Blinky pushed Cyli of the distance of the falling robot

Cylindria: Oh my Blinky that was so close! I'm sorry for not paying attention pls forgive me…

Blinky: Hey its ok babe, It's my job anyways

Cylindria: aww I'm giving you extra tonight *wink*

Blinky: woah

Fushia gone out of the ship with both of her hands out with the controller in her right hand

Soldier#1: Put your hands up! Don't move!

Soldier#2: Now drop the controller

Fushia followed

Soldier#1: then slide it over

Fushia: Slide? YOU MEAN THIS!  
Fushia ragely stepped on the controller then a soldier tased her

Fushia brrrbrrbrbrbrbrrbr

Then she was strap into a chair

Fushia: Hah! You cant bring back Pac! He's stuck like that forever!ahahahahahaha!

Pinky look around but there was no sign of him everyone chanting and chanting where could he be?

But Pinky saw some tracks leather jacket tracks and she knew its Pac, Pinky knew that Pac wouldn't be concentrated whatever side he is in, Pinky go alone and left the group


	22. Chapter 22: Bring back 1, lose someone

**WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB!**

Pinky left the group and gone to the forest where the tracks led, Pinky is unsure what to do when she will find Pac, but she marked Madam Ghoulasha's words "True love will break the spell", which seems corny to her but it's her only cure and hint to bring back Pac.

*rustle rustle*

Pinky: Pac?

*RUSTLE rustle rustle**leap!*

Pinky: AH!

Squirrel: Squeak

Pinky: aww it's just a squirrel

Pinky continued following the trail and the trail ended in front of a tree

Pinky: Oh no the trail ende-

*RUSTLE**BIG LEAP!*

Pac: AH!

Pinky: *gasp* Paccums your arm its turning grey!

Pac: So what you think I care? *pushed Pinky hard against the tree* you nosey bitch!

Pinky almost shed a tear, but she looked at Pac's eyes and seen them the upper eye color is blue while most of it is red, she stood up and wipe her tears and do what Madam Ghoulasha said

Pinky: I didn't even know your gonna care, BUT I CARE!

Pac: Oh pi lease you-

Pinky suddenly hugged Pac but Pac didn't accept it

Pac: the fuck you doing! You weirdo

Pac pushed Pinky off and pushed her in a thorn of roses

Pac: your weird and I don't like a girl like that

Pinky: Then I'll join you lets runaway together

Pac: the fuck no I'm a lone wolf I do not need companionship

Pinky stoop up and she can't open her left eye since it has a thorn in it

Pinky: *gasp* I'm sorry

Pac: sorry for what? Oh yeah for being a fucking nosey weirdo

Pinky: Ye- yeah and not being able to be with you when you need me the most, I'm sorry for making you jealous pls come back Paccums

Pac: stop calling me that, that sounds stupid and like I said I don't need a companion

Pinky: remember the times we've spent all the *gasps* all the adventures? And when I've got my body back I've been waiting forever to feel your hug

Pac: AHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP *glitching*

Pinky: it's *cough**gasps* working, and I've been wanting to tell you that I love you Pac, I'm yours and no one else's pls don't be jealous anymore because I'm YOURS till the end Paccums

Pac: AH! STOP! TALKING IT MAKES MY HEAD CONFUSED!

Pac is turning his head left right left right left right then collapsed

Pinky collapsed as well and all she see is blurriness of yellow and green

Pinky: *gasps* Paccums? Please don't leave me

Pinky was about to shut her eyes but she saw the yellow blurriness floating it gone forward and backward and by the time it gone closer to her she sees that it's Pac, with his original blue eyes

Pac: Pinky what happen to you! How did we get here! DID BRADLEY DID THIS TO YOU? He's gonna pay for this

Pinky smiled and said

Pinky: Paccums your-your back, I'm sorry

Pinky began crying

Pac: whoa whoa shush taking these thorns out won't hurt ok

Pinky: Not that *sniff* I miss you *sob*

Pac: I um.. I'm sorry I ignored you like that, It's because I'm busy with you know things, please stop crying

Pinky: you have lot to *sniff* catch up

Pac: Um Pinky you're weirding me out I don't know what are you talking about

Pinky: Hahaha same old Pac

Pac: um ok one last thorn, there see told you it doesn't hurt

Pac was about to carry Pinky but Pinky denied

Pinky: Pac its ok I'm good

Pac: Well ugh ok ummm how are we gonna go ba-

Pinky: Let's follow these tra- your-your arm!

By the time Pinky pointed at Pac's arm the grey color vanished before Pac looked

Pac: Um it's ugh fine see these joints not squeaking

Pinky: oh ugh lets go and follow these tracks

Pac: where does these tracks come from? Looks like leather

Pinky: I'll explain on the way back

Pac: Well I'm getting suspicious..

Pinky: I promise the bad things are ove-

?: Surprised!

*Chainsaw noises*

A minion cut a tall heavy tree to crush Pac, but Pinky pushed Pac off the way

Pac: PINKY!

Betrayus: oh wee that was not my plan I ugh retreat!

Pac ran to Pinky and seen her crushed by the tree which hit her back mostly , Pac carried the tree as hard as he can and aid to Pinky

Pinky: *low voice* ooowww Paccums

Pac: Hey I'm here ok

Pinky began puking blood when she tries to talk back at Pac

Pac: shush stop talking I'll get us outta here okie

Pac checked his berry dispenser and see that it's empty

Pac: No! NO!

Pinky: Paccums

Pac: Hey hey I'm still here you'll be *sobs* all right ok where's your phone and wristwatch?

Pinky: I left it

Pac: No no! let me carry you

Pac began carrying Pinky and ran very fast and follow the tracks but meanwhile Pinky closed her eyes and made Pac worried

Pac: Pinks? You still with me?

Pinky: *silent*

Pac give her a few shakes

Pac: Pinks?

Pac become suspicious

Pac: PINKS! Wake up! No no no! Please wake up! Pinky!

Pac began hugging and crying over Pinky

Pac: Pls ~~ WAKE UP! PLS! PLS! I'm sorry for ignoring you! I LOVE YOU PLS! I'm was not able to tell that because I'm a fucking coward! Pls wake up!

Spiral (in a long distance): Pacster?

Pac: SPIRAL! Pls come here!

Spiral ran and ran and ran and saw his buddy back to himself

Spiral: Good to see yo-

Pac: *sobs* pls call the others

Spiral: oh no

Spiral began shooting a flare and then a helicopter showed up and the gang gone down from it and saw Pinky dead in Pac's hands

Blinky stood there like a statue then tear up

Blinky: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FUCKING SISTER!?

2 guards stopped Blinky's madness with a tranquilizer gun

Pac: *sob* Please believe me I would never do this

Sir C is in the scene and have a lie detector and sensed that Pac isn't lying

Sir C: He's not lying my lads

Inky: Then tell us how she died * aiming at Pac with a tranquilizer gun*

Spiral: easy

 **I can't believe myself that Pinky is dead even though I'm writing the story lols**


	23. Chapter 23: See ya and goodbye :(

Meanwhile in a secluded room in the roundhouse, Sir C put on a truth seeing helmet on the chained up innocent Pac

*beep*beep**retrieving data********Data file download success*

Sir C: So let us see the real truth

(The truth seeing device is like a downloader in the contents of your brain and being able to see in first person view)

The Ghost gang, Spheros and Sir C watched the file video and shown the real truth

Spiiral: See! I told you! Pac wouldn't do such a thing to Pinky

Blinky: I guess I-I owe him a apology

The Gang with President Spheros went back to Pac and freed him from the clanks

President Spheros: Pac please forgive me, were just making sure your you

By the time the clanks opened, Pac spoke like a brick wall, a wall with no feelings but hatred

Pac: It's ok all is forgiven,… could someone just explain me what happened

Spiral took 15 minutes to explain the whole story

Pac: hmph so it's Betrayus's plan to puppet Fushia then Fushia puppet me *tsk*

Blinky: *in mind* Oh jeez he's so scary when he deepens his voice*

Pac then grinned up and back to his normal jolly face

Pac: Sir C have you invented a machine that can destroy the netherworld

Everyone was shook!

Everyone (except Sir C): Destroy the Netherworld!

Pac: That's just a metaphor it's like making a barrier or forcefield to not let ghost go into this world

Blinky: Oh wooh I thought wow ok

Sir C: well of course yes my lad!

Pac: well lead the way

Sir C and Pac go out of the roundhouse and gone to the lab and Sir C gave Pac the plasma barrier

Sir C: Pac my lad please forgive me for asking this but why are you smiling?

Pac: Since I know Pinky loves me back and wants me happy, but well yeah.. I wasn't able to-

Sir C: No need to say I know

Fuzzbitz hugged Pac's legged and Grindet gave Pac a cookie

Pac: hmph thanks I'll end this mess right now

Pac chomp of a fire berry and flew off to the maze then landed on the master portal of the netherworld he lay the plasma barrier on the spot and then hit the button, but wait he stopped, before he pushed the button he thinks about the netherworld

Pac: that's-that's where I met her, should I-

Pac closed his eyes and pushed the button, he opened his eyes and stood there

Pac: this is my last time to think abou-

*wristwatch ringing*

Pac: yes?

Blinky: Hey Pac um, were all in the hospital and ugh I told the the doctors not to…. Bury my sister yet… *sob* and I-

Pac: say no more I'll be there in a sec

Blinky: I told them to bury her when your done visiting…

Pac: ok bye, Well maybe tomorrow is my last time to think about you.

Pac chomp off a fire berry and went straight to the hospital he couldn't look at Pinky nor go to the room but he must, as he entered he saw Pinky lying on a mattress full of letters and flowers around her given by the ghost gang

Pac: Hey I-I have not that much but this is all I can give you

Pac lay down the flowers beside Pinky

Pac: I-I-

Doctor Zig: Um excuse me

Pac: Oh hey I'm-I'm not done yet

Doctor Zig: Oh sorry for disturbing I just want to give her belongings to you

Pac: oh thanks

Doctor Zig left and Pac inspect the bag of Pinky as he look and look he found pieces of paper

Pac: She-she read all of this… I-how ugh … I'm glad she did…

He scuffles again in the bag and felt something circle-ish like a ping pong ball, he took it out and found the rare white berry Sir C gave to Pinky

Pac: Will it worked?

Pac let go of the bag and took the white berry and lock the room and halfway through the room he saw a blender , then blended the albino berry , and look for needles and aha he found one unused needle in the closet, he took the cup of the blender machine and sip a juice in the needle then.

Pac: Pinks I'm sorry but I just cant control myself saying no to doing this

Pac then injected the juice in Pinky's left arm! Then next her legs then her other arm and the neck!

After that Pac waited for 30 minutes but nothing happened

Pac: I-I guess I am a weird scientist at-at least *sobs* I tried

Pac tidied up the place then left the room

Pac: see ya Pinks

When he gone outside the room the doctors were already waiting for him to finish

Doctor Ruben: Oh I must say it took you 1 hour 30 minutes to talk to her

Pac: she's special to me, well you do what you guys would do

Doctor Ruben: *whispering* poor kid


	24. Chapter 24: Flatlined in the morgue

***Nowhere***

Pinky: hello where am I?

*Bang bang* Open the doors!

Pinky: who are you!

The doors banged open and a German terrorist lunged at Pinky but the german terrorist go through Pinky like a ghost

Pinky: wait what whats going on! I'm getting scared now!

A shotgun was then triggered behind Pinky, then a basement floor opened 4 children peeking through it

Man: I said hide! I'll be fine

Pinky: Dad? Is that you?

Pinky then realized that she is now remembering on what happen to her father

Pinky: he cant see me and how did I get here? Am I dead?

Three German terrorist barged in the house and took hold of Pinky's father

Pinky: let go of him!  
Pinky then kicked the German terrorist but her legs go through him, Pinky then stop because she knows that whatever she is in is a memory, no matter what she'll do it won't do anything.

German terrorist: Search the area!

One nosey German terrorist spotted a basement door floor when he opened it, Pinky's mother lunged at the attacker but another German terrorist knock her out with a shotgun. Pinky is just standing there by the door watching.

German terrorist: take her out!

Another German terrorist: Sir yes sir!

German terrorist: I need 2 backups here copy

The German terrorist then look down the basement and go down even Pinky is going down the basement, there she saw the German terrorist cornering Clyde and Little Pinky.

Blinky: Don't you touch my sister!

Blinky hit the terrorist with a pan on his head then the terrorist grabbed Blinky.

Inky: hey let go of him!

Inky was holding a 0.45 pistol!

Little Pinky: how did you know how to use a gun?

Inky: Long story now drop him!  
and then a cackling voice emerged

?: No you drop the gun.

Pinky then look back and see

Pinky: Betrayus!

Inky then slide the gun over to Betrayus thenn Betrayus shot his soldier on the left leg!

German terrorist: ah!

Betrayus: you are so weak! Letting these kids control you! Perhaps I'm impressed with you youngsters I see a future of becoming my soldiers or my slaves

Blinky: Not a chance!

Betrayus: ep pep pep

Betrayus pointed the gun to Blinky's forehead

Betrayus: Lets go

The area darken and fades at the same time, Pinky was running and running because the area is vanishing she then trip and fell to a black dark pit!

Pinky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *breathing* Oh my God its so cold here, Oh my God I'm sleeping next to a dead body! And.. I'm naked!

Pinky stood up found a white towel then hear someone coming downstairs

Pinky: *Screaming* hello! Who's there?

Nurse: Nurse Joyce you shouldn't stay down here this early.. this is AAAAAAAAAAHHH!  
The nurse saw Pinky and ran away

Pinky: why is she scared of me?

 **Hospital Hall**

Doctor: woah woah woah what's the rush Nurse Rey

Nurse Rey: Please Doctor believe me *gasps* the latest girl you operated is alive!

The secretary spilled her coffee in surprise

Doctor: What! Impossible I do not believe in such nonsense!

?: hello can someone help me?

The nurse ran, then the doctor peek the other side and

Doctor: Oh my God! A ghost! Ahhhhh

Pinky: where?

All of the staff ran to the nearest exit

Pinky: why are they scared of me?

Pinky confused go to the nearest exit too but was lock in

Pinky: Oh no why did they lock me in!

Pinky saw the clock above and see that its 3: 56 in the morning

Pinky: Oh wow

 **Outside the hospital**

Doctor: we need to call the PAC-MAN

 **Pac's dorm room**

Pac: Um hello Doc?

Doctor: NOW LISTEN GO HERE IN THE HOSPITAL NOW THERES A GHOST GIRL HAUNTING THE MORGUE AND HALLWAYS SO PLEASE CAPTURE IT NOW!

Pac: whoa um ok we'll be there

Pac then sound of the alarm of all the ghost gangs alarms, Pac felt vibration under his pillow and found Pinky's wristwatch under it.

Pac: *inhale exhale*

 **Pac and Pinky united? :D**


	25. Chapter 25: Villain from the stars

**Yo wassup guys KZVal back into the page? IDK how many months has it been but I've been having trouble THROUGH SCHOOL BECAUSE I GOT A LOW GRADE IN MATH AND THEY MIGHT PUT ME IN SUMMER CLASSES! Which is stupid like come on I get it I failed one subject but c'mon only one subject and you'll take my entire summer? This system is just stupid I hope y'all wish me goodluck**

 **Outside Berry Hospital**

Pac: There's no way that there's a ghost haunting the hospital… I've already installed the barrier…

Spiral: Well maybe you left one out?

Blinky: No, that's impossible if a ghost is left out, they will start to melt and become one as nature…

Pac: whaaaaa?

Sir C: that is true my boy

Pac: So another portal opened?

Sir C: possible but impossible?

The doctor, Nurse Rey and the secretary ran up to Pac having deep breaths of inhaling and exhaling…

Pac: ok calm down I want you to explain the ghost clearly

The 3 murmurly shoutingly and trying to explain to Pac, but of course Pac doesn't understand

Cylindria: ONE AT A TIME!

Nurse Rey: She's a teenager, circle shaped, pink and has legs and the first time I saw her was in the morgue….

Pac eyes open lay one hand on Nurse Rey's shoulders…

Pac: could you repeat…that..? 0o0

Secretary: In other words it was the lady named Smith, Pinky Smith

Spiral: Pac?

Blinky: Yep my sister is a zombie

Cylindria: out of all monsters why a zombie?

Blinky: okay first she's dead second she has legs third she was found "alive" in the morgue…

Nurse Rey: Do zombies talk properly?

Pac: No… I have to go inside…

 **Inside Berry hospital**

Pac: Pinky?

Pac gone inside and feel a walking dead vibe (Season 1)

Pac: Pinky?

*creak*

Pac sees a silhouette shaped like Pinky on a dark hall, the silhouette began to move slowly

Pac: freeze!

Pinky: What's going on? Please explain I'm scared of this

Pac can't believe his eyes but he maintains control

Pac: Ju- jus-just stay there okay, how do you feel?

Pinky: Okay and weird you know

Pac: how weird?

Pinky: well I woke up sleeping next to a body weird

Pac: smell this…

Pac began to roll a garlic?

Pinky: um okay…

Pac: um do you want some brains for breakfast?

Pinky: eww that is like disqusting Hahahhahhaha

Pac ran up to Pinky and hugged her

Pinky: what was all those questions about?

Pac: I'll explain later…

Pinky: no please I have many questions

Pac: Pinky not no…

A sudden web trap trapped Pinky

Sir C: Stay away this is utterly impossible!

Sir C even shot the web gun to Pac!

Pac: Sir C this is not what it looks like!

Sir C: explain it later my boy!

2 guards began to pull Pinky and Pac in a cage! Then put them inside a trailer

 **Inside the trailer**

Pac: Pinky I think I know why they put us in a cage

Pinky: Paccums you don't have to trap me in a cage, I would let you do it to me anyways

Pac: What?

Pinky: the thing that couples do in bed right?

Pac: No Pinky! This is beyond that!

Pinky: *snickers* oops sorry hihihi

Pac: (Pac picturing it in his mind..) *whoa no no no snap out of it* No that's not it… they might think you are a… zombie…

Pinky: Why?

Pac: well… you-I-well-I-experi-guh-a

Pinky: What? What?

A bright white light began to shine

Pac: Ouch too bright!

Pac and Pinky began to exit the opened cage (in the trailer) and appear in a bright lighted room surrounded by glass and their group of friends

Pac: brooooo she and I are not a zombie

Clyde: I didn't know zombies talk

Pac: …

Blinky: sorry man but we still need to test both of you

Pac: I USED AN ALBINO BERRY TO PINKY!

Everyone gasps and murmur

Pinky: wait what are y'all talking about?

Pac: Pinky you were… dead

Pinky: what are you… the fallen tree I-I didn't survive… then all the pain in some areas is like

Pac: being needled…

Sir C: what in tarnation lad!

Pac: I WAS DESPERATE TO SEE HER AGAIN! LOOK NOTHING BAD HAPPENED! NO SIDE EFFECTS!

Pinky stared at Pac

Pac: I'm-I'm sorry… for being selfish I-I just…

Pinky hugged Pac

Pinky: thanks for having my back

Sir C: ok but we still need to test Pinky

Sir C unlocked the glass barriers then let Pac step out leaving Pinky in it

Sir C: so tell me what did you do

Pac: I-I've blendered the albino berry then suck its liquid form in a needle then punctured it to Pinky's neck, heart, lungs, legs and arms…

Sir C: did something happen?

Pac: No not yet

Sir C: so Pinky how do you feel right now?

Pinky: well I feel normal but sorta weirded out you know like I woke up next to a dead body then got in here

Sir C: what does death feels like?

Pinky: I actually don't know it's like I didn't even know I'm dead or alive or like I never feel anything, can I pls get out now?

Pres. Spheros: we can't let the townspeople bewildered by questions and such about your disappearance and appearance

Pac: I'll just tell them that, that was a hoax and a rumor

Sir C: Quick thinking my boy!

Sir C unlocks the glass barrier fully, as Pinky steps out her face seems like she is ready to say something to Pac but she was crowded in a group hug

Blinky: JUST DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT SIS!

Cylindria: I'm glad you're back Pinky I can't be the only girl in this group

Pinky: don't worry I won't leave you

Inky: EVERYONE I THINK SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO PINKY EHEM EHEM

Everyone began staring right back at Pac

Pac: I-ugh-I don't mind…

Spiral: you don't but we do let's go guys all burgers on me!

The gang left the room only Pinky and Pac are left alone

Pac: So ugh-how was the-

Pinky ran and hugged Pac so much

Pinky: I miss you…

Pac hugged back

Pac: I-I miss you too Pinks…

Pinky: was it hard for you?

Pac: too hard…as if I've lost everything already

Pinky: thanks for bringing me back…

Pac: don't thank me, I'll thank you for being back you know

Pinky: hehehe

Pac: well we should catch up to the other-

Pinky: wait I um wanna make something official to you…

Pac: oh I ugh I'm not sure this is an ideal place to ugh confess right now…

Pinky: Oh I see…

Pac: but I know a place

 **School (roof)**

Pinky: oh this place, I find the stars beautiful

Pac: *snickers* yeah I ugh we-

Pinky snatch Pac and gave him a long kiss, Pac's eyes wide open staring at Pinky's closed eyes, Pinky let go

Pac:*gulp* guh the it was- go-good

Pinky: then latch on Pac's arm

Pinky: thanks for the compliment

Pac: but your breath…smells…bad

Pinky realized that she just woke up meaning didn't gargle nor brush her teeth, Pinky now hid her face with her hands from Pac

Pinky: Oh my God I'm sorry Paccums

Pac: no its fine

Pinky: No its bad

Pac: Its fine

Pac opens up Pinky's palm showing Pinky's expression confident to shyness, Pinky looking away at Pac eyes

Pinky: I'm sorry

Pac holds Pinky's face and said

Pac: It's fine… I think its adorable

Pinky: Sooo I'll just wanna say is that I've always want you to be my… boyfriend?

Pac: *snickers* Of course I mean… I have been dropping many hints you know…

Pinky playfully punches Pac

Pinky: oh look who's talking

Pac: hehehehe sorry it was for your own protection

Pinky and Pac was about to kiss again but their silence was disturbed by fireworks, in the meantime everything seems normal but Pac sees something odd in the sky

Pinky: what is it Paccums?

Pac: Is that a pointy head spaceship?

The spaceship began to crash somewhere near the borderline of Pacworld, Pac and Pinky's watches began to ring and Sir C's face began to appear

Pac: yes Sir C we've seen the crash

 **Nope this story doesn't end yet! I'll make sure to do another chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26: Sunny becomes Stormy

**Yo wassup I'm back for Chapter 26! Woot woot!**

Pinky and Pac ran downstairs to meet the Gang in front of their school.

Cylindria: Well whose alien spaceship is that Sir C?

Sir C(in wristwatch): well according to my observation of the structure of the projectile…

Blinky: Projectile so its not a

Sir C: ship. Yes its not a ship it doesn't have a MM-704 engine with a plasmic…

Pinky: Sir C just say it in one sentence pls

Sir C: The projectile is not a ship but, a Escape pod from Apex's ships, now go there and I'll meet you younglings later!

Pac: Ok Sir C see ya there!, Ok guys we need to-

Blinky: op op op what were you two doing on the roof?

Everyone saw Pac and Pinky running downstairs while holding their hands…

Pac and Pinky: Now's not the time!

Blinky: Oh jeez ok let's go!

All of them rode their hoverboards and cut through the park then went into the forest seeing a white bright illuminating light as they get closer and closer to the crash site but Pac suddenly remembered a cruel memory, the same memory that's been haunting him ever since it happened…

*chainsaw noises*

Pac: Pinky!

Pinky: *silent*

Pac: Pinky? PINKY!

Pac then snap out of it then almost got hit by a tree

Pac: Whoa!

Pac looked back and began forward to his trip while at it he keeps his eyes sharp as a needle to Pinky (means that he is watching her)

Pac: *whispering* I won't let anything hurt her again, no matter what it takes as if it will take my life too.

 **Crash site**

Sir C: Younglings thanks pacness you're here I've been scanning the ships and it seems like there are two lifeforms trapped in the escape pod.

Pinky notices that Pac is sweating, Pinky lays her arm on Pac shoulder

Pinky: Hey are you all right?

Pac lay his hand on top of Pinky's hand.

Pac: Never been better.

Pinky playfully punches Pac's shoulder

Pinky: hehehehe oh you

*THUD thud thud*

Pac: Ok lets open the hatch

The others gone forward but Pac dragged Pinky backwards stating that she stays

Pinky: But I wanna help

Pac holds Pinky's face and kissed her forehead

Pac: You are by helping me think you are safe

Pinky was thinking and decides to go on with it she doesn't know how hard it was to lose someone, Grindet gave her some cookies for company

Pinky: thanks I really need to take my bad breath out

Grindet suddenly pop out some minty mentos ontop of her head

Pinky: very funny…

Grindet chuckles

Pac: ok lets pop this thing open…

Inky: Wait! ,I and Spiral should be the ones opening it

Pac: Why exactly?

Inky: well you all have relationships

Everyone: ?

Pac: and?

Inky: If I and Spiral die your partners won't be left out

Everyone: …

Inky: You know the effect like for example like Pinky's disappearance made Pac feel like…

Pac: ok we get it ok you two open the door

Everyone ready their weapons and then the hatch was unlocked, thick white smoked descends to the grassy floor and then a sign of surrendering of life showed inside the Escape pod

Blinky: Ok hands where I can see them and step out of the pod slowly.

The shadow slowly rises and bends, the mist disappeared and shows two life forms In black suited armored uniform

Pac: remove your helmets

Out from afar Pinky is watching the gang and of course preparing her weapon in case of any surprise attacks, as the armored people removed their helmets all well everyone gasped and surprised at what they've saw mostly Pac, He lowered down his weapon and can't believe who came to visit.

 **Oh yeah just to make it clear Zac and Sunny are old as Sir C while the ghost of the ghost wars are still teenagers, since their ghost they don't age when they had their body back.**

Pac: D-d-d dad

Zac: Yes son its-its me 😊

Sunny: also me as well

Pac ran and hugged his parents

Zac: its nice to see you too Mr. C

Sir C: Nice to have you back old pals!

Pinky moved closer and smiled seeing her Paccums happy but she suddenly became well a little bit sad because her parents are already dead but either way she just smile.

Pac's dad began to collapse

Pac: Dad? DAD!

Sunny: don't worry sweetheart he is just unconscious from the shot we must get him to the hospital imme- Pinky is that you?

Pinky: Um hi Sunny… no hard feelings hehehe right?

Blinky: Oh hey ugh nice seeing you old pal

Pac: wait what's going on how do you four know my parents…

Sunny: we'll explain on the way

All of the gang except Pac and Pinky ride into a 4x4 vehicle while Pinky,Pac and Sunny ride the ambulance on the way to the hospital. While inside the vehicle Pac sensed awkwardness around his mom and Pinky…

Pac: So can you guys tell me the story

Pinky: well you see I was- ugh-the beginning of this-is-ugh

Sunny: ok its alright Pinky let me explain it, you see our teenage years was during the war and there were three divisions, the slaves, the poor and the army, I and your father were in the poor while Pinky and her brothers are in the slaves, which means they are forced to be in Betrayus's army. Your father was an adventurer like you always going outside and wonder what's in the borderlines of the divisions then one day he was able to make it to the slave division he walked over to the fence and saw Pinky crying and leaning on the fence…

Pac: that's how you two met huh

Pinky: yes but you need to know more…

Sunny: your father moved closer to her and gave her a piece of bread, they began being best friends, your father always bring tons of bread for her and play tic tac toe and Pictionary together no matter the fence is in between them and so on they began having a relationship

Pac: oh ugh

Pinky: …

Sunny: But one day Zac gone to the Slave division and wasn't able to meet Pinky he waited for 5 or 7 hours for her appearance but she never came, and then he went again and still no sign of her, and another day again and still no sign of her, he did this for 2 weeks and then he gave up and gone lonely. Pinky?

Pinky: Oh yes Sunny?

Sunny: would you like to tell my son why did you disappear?

Pinky: oh ugh yes well ok, I was caught by Betrayus and caged me and my brothers in jail for 4 months and then Betrayus taught us military stuff fighting, shooting and driving each and every I've missed the taste of bread Zac always bring for me, because the food there is grey stuff , ok I'm done Sunny

Sunny: Since your father walk around much the military wants to recruit him because of his muscular thighs and arms, he joined the army and that's when I met him, because he was two beds to the right of me and since the very first day I developed a crush on him, but your father was so sad and gloomy in the first day I say hi to him first…

Sunny: hi

Zac: hey…

Sunny: why r you sad?

Zac: I left a friend behind

Sunny: where is he?

Zac: She is in the slave division…

Sunny: and there it hit my jealousy I was a teenager before so I said next

Sunny: I'm sorry she might be dead…

Zac: what? Why?

Sunny: why did you leave her?

Zac: Because she didn't appear for two weeks…

Sunny: I'm sorry Zac but those who disappear in the slave division are dead…

Zac: No, this-this can't be…

Sunny: I'm sorry

Sunny began to hug Zac

Sunny: I'm sorry Pinky

Pac: wait why?

Pinky: please its fine just keep continuing the story

Sunny: and then it was our first training day together, the leaders chose Zac and I as partners and we began developing a relationship as well. During the Ghost Wars your father saw Pinky… fighting for the Slave division they stare at each other until…

Zac: Pinky! I thought you're dead!

Pinky: I'm sorry that I disappeared! Betrayus chose me to become a new leader for the division…

Zac: me too…

Random Army soldier: the leader is right in front of you shoot her!

Zac: No you need some- NO!

Pinky was shot in the lungs by the Random soldier, Zac pushed his way to Pinky and carry her through his arms

Zac: I'm sorry Pinky but I have to do this

Zac lay down Pinky and began to put out his secondary weapon, a weapon that stores her body in a containment called "Repository" but in effect would turn her into a ghost

Zac: It's the only way to keep you alive. I promise to get your body back.

With a shot Pinky became a ghost, then another random army soldier shot Pinky with a PSC!

Zac: no wait!

Before Zac could reach her another army soldier block his way

Army Soldier: Leader are you crazy! We need to finish this war right now-

And again, he pushed his way to Pinky but it was too late. He lost sight of Pinky, Pinky would you like to say your side of the story?

Pinky: Yes, I was transported to the Netherworld then locked up, that means I can't go back to Zac.

*SCREECH*

Pinky: woah!

Nurse: Move it! Stat! stat!

Everyone ran and ran to the hallways and many people can not believe what they're seeing right now

Random lady: Oh my 3 yellow orbs?

Random kid: whoa cool

While running Pac and Pinky were thinking if Sunny is okay with their relationship

Nurse: Sorry but you all cannot go in, please wait outside and we'll call you when you can go inside.

They all waited outside. Pac was signaling Pinky to follow him to the other side of the wall

Pinky: I know… I'm sorry… I was about to tell you in the roof but I was scared that you look me in a different way… and

Pac hold her hand and said

Pac: this doesn't change my view to you Pinks, I still want you to be my gf even though you are my father's ex… its fine its all in the past right?

Pinky: yes.

They both smiled and decided to close this conversation with a kiss, while kissing someone interrupt

Sunny: Pac?

They both stop and see Sunny with a shocking face, Sunny stare at Pinky judgelike

Pinky: Sunny, I let me explain-

Sunny raises Pinky's arm

Pac: Mom stop pls!


End file.
